Journey Into Mystery
by ortizale317
Summary: A side series from the mandarin returns: Takes place during and after the disappear of the mandarin. Ashura of the Asgardians feeling shameful for his fathers horrible deeds makes him feel like he needs to make up for it if they never will so he leaves asgard in secret but has help from the outside such as his brother and the other heroes(got permission from shadowknightdestroyer)
1. Chapter 0

**Note: this links to naruto the next mandarin and fair ammount of credit goes to shadowknightdestroyer for letting me try this:)**

* * *

 **Episode 0 Prologue: Ashura the Mighty**

In a small apartment complex, a young female with a young figure starts sits on her desk and prepares to write down something in her textsbook

She writes...In old northern tales of the most ancient texts, the exists a world but at the same time, a hidden realm yet known to all by the name of Asgard

After thousands of years the land of the Asgardians had progressed and prospered and socialized with most of the nine realms. But while there are good moments in history, there are also bad moments, such as the frost giant invasions, the great war with the all father odin taking charge,

The great Asgardian war which invasion of the infamous mandarin who vanished for a long time,

Some say he fought for utopia, but a wise person would see he would create a dystopia in its place

Many heroes from other worlds fought to save a world they never knew and Asgard is forever grateful. The war took a lot of innocent lives. Old heroes fought bravely but when they were at odds, that's when the new heroes made there debut.

But to save trillions of trillions of lives one man gave his soul to the invaders leader to end the war.

His sacrifice and great battle will be forever carved in Asgardian history and be eternal remembered and his precious soul rests well in valhalla therby making him immortal through his legendary feats

He has done marvelous trials such as outwitting the prince of mischief

Surving a hunt of hungry Asgardians in a small pig body

Traveled through time and space

Conquered the Asgardian destroyer suit in a childs body (chibi episode )

He was the Man of Spiders...

And she puts down her pen and closes her book for the night and leans on where she Sits. "Hard to believe it's been a few since he released me into this new world" she smiles on and relaxes by looking at the celing

* * *

 **Asgard few days back**

A silluotte in a black hooded cloak, and walks out of the city, by going through a populated area could make him look unimportant which is useful right now

After reaching his destination, he sees a huge statue of the man of Spiders in solid gold which makes him stop and think (I never met the guy, but that makes me think, what kind of hero was he like?) He smiles and makes a fist "What a guy" he smirks and heads into the bifrost area

He wouldn't dare to step oonto the rainbow bridge yet, not unless he wants to get Helmdals attention (It's a Good thing I called him)

* * *

As to what he meant, A blond boy dressed in a cloak sees the gate keeper on guard so his starts to form a hex in order to make him think he was watching the other realms which in reality made him fall on his knees and flat on his face

"Heh too easy" and now shoots a green light in the sky

* * *

The cloaked man sees a flare shoot out "I guess that's the signal" he says and paces toward the bridge

After a long run he reaches the exit to any realm within the nine worlds. And meets up with his accomplish "Okay access helmdals sword and open to midgard"

"Sure, I knock him out then I open the door" he says it in a tone saying he did all the work which he did

"Sorry but I have to stand to reach quickly before anyone could notice." He says as he opens his hood revealing a briwn haired individual with a gold headguard similar to lady sif but with braded hair

"Nah I'm kidding, but seriously you want to try this?" He questionns the revealed man

"I have to... the mandarin caused havoc in both midgard and asgard, and he left both in a horrible mess, I barely handled our so called brother!"

"Stop blaming yourself, menma was too stuborn and twisted" he said as he disliked him

"No, it seemed like he was asking for attention like a one year old..." the brown haired boy thinks "a creepy one year old" as he remembered the perverted look on his face "Anyway I have to do this, if someone like mandarin or the man of spiders can handle the burden, then maybe it's time someone should!"

Soon the door opens, "Well I guess this is good by for now"

Suddenly the blond takes out a mirror, "Not necessarily take this and we can still keep in touch"

"Thank you" but looks sad "Are you going to be alright...by yourself I mean"

The blond huffs "Yeah, I've been alone without that so called mother of mine, I won't forgive her for all she's done" he Grits is teeth But shakes off the sad memories "Besides I got the warriors three so I'll be fine"

"Take care Boruto" He says as he enters the portal

He looks at the door "You too Ashura" he looks sad to see his family member go

* * *

A day had passed since exploring the grasslands of...most likely in a great forest outside of Europe. He spent a his first day exploring the new land and finding a river to hunt for fish. And searched for other types of nutrients because an Asgardians diet is quite difficult from that of a mere mortal. As for his resting place, he found a mountain and created a cave using one of the weapons he carries with him

As he was resting on a tree, he takes out a book he...borrowed from a nearby store, one that tells the potential stories or fates of the asgardians. ( This is not a vacation, but I dont know what to do) he flips a page (Maybe I should have thought of a proper location first before going into this world) he thought to himself

Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the sky (what's that noise?)

* * *

A mysterious space craft decends on the middle of the flat fields of land, and outside of the ship come out these mysterious green rock creatures

"Ah! At last we are on Earth!" Said one of the aliens

"This atmosphere -It is so different from our planet" said the second alien

That is to our advantage! In Saturn, we are mighty beings! But here, in this oxygen atmosphere

Our strength is even greater!" Said the third

The first one walk to a tree and grabs it"Behold how easily I kift this plant-thing out of the ground

While the second jumps on a hill"Hah! Well done Gorr! Now watch, as I prove the invulnerability of our stone bodies" he leaps "without the slightest hesitation, I jump...for I know that nothing on this puby earth...can harm me!" He jumps down hard leaving a hard impression on the ground

But unaware to them an aged fishermean looks the shocking development (by odins beard! What have I stumbled into) he looks scared by watching this

"And if our strength were not enough, we could rely upon our weapons!" Said the first alien

"It will be child's play to conquer this planet when our main invasion arrives" said the second as he blasted the tree into pieces

The old msn had enough watching this and ran I must run to the village and sound the alarm!"

* * *

Ashura walks to a fishermens warf, after taking money from robbers and muggers, he decided to use said currency to buy something fresh like a new type of fish

Then he hears something interesting

"Stone creatures from outerspace!, what nonsense?!"

That got his attention(that sounds great, a chance to try my first task here) then looks at the old man (he doesn't look insane, so I'll believe that) and he heads to the lands

 **Europe coastal area**

About the following day, he heard enough of the old mans conversation to know where in the coastal areas to look after evesdropping in the conversation and attempted an investigation for the fun of it...but it's harder than it looks "this is turning into a bust, shouldn't I notice something interesting or" he looks down as he notices footprints "Oh guess he wasn't crazy" he leans down and checks them out (these footprints look bigger than the average mortal) he starts to follow the rracks which lead around the bend. So he takes a look and sees a bunch of sliens conversing and plotting

"Remember death to those you discover our presence!"

(Actual offworlders and terrorists at that) he didn't notice as he steps on a twig getting ther attention "Oops not wise the fight now" he runs around

True he could survive the attacks but he wants to know what there up to first but trips

*oof*

As they prepare to shoot, he reveals his weapon, "Not yet!" He outsheaths his blade once stolen from the hands of surtur himself "Twilight!"

He makes a slash wave that pushes them away but used it too low which pushed him back too which left a bunch of smoke so he gets up but hears the guns fire so he retreats to other side of the mountains. "Huh some survived it"

He sees an open cave that is useful in times of conflict so he to temporary refuge hides for a bit

(Okay, I messed up, if it weren't for that twif, I could have heard there plot...*sigh* stupid cliches) he leans on a cave wall which suddenly opens "woah!" He falls in the door way

* * *

He falls through the sudden entrace and sees a hidden room, "what luck a secret chamber" he get up on his feet and rubs the dirt off his blade

"This place could be useful one day" he takes a breather and checks the room surrounded by stone and grey stalactites "tood bad theres nothing around here but..." something caught his eye "What?" He looks and sees a mystic axe on a stone next to a book

"That's impossible" he walks toward it and observes it "Thor told me he lost this weapon long ago"

He picks it up and whispers "Jarnbjorn" the Mighty weapon of thor before his possesion of mjolnir (for appearance look up ultimate thors hammer mixed with god of war IV axe)

He takes a swing at it and another and so on, and starts to remember his axe training from his superiors "This is amazing, a little peculiar but still!" He smiles at the fortune but then remembers the book he staches the axe away and walks over to the tome

It looks to be some complex looking tome, he trys to open it with no avail "That's weird, only Asgardian items from the weapons vault are like this suddenly "His the text starts to glow and and shows a scanner light to slowly covers him

 **Asgardian code recognized but carries** **Strange blood of several others including frost giant...** the book speaks before opening a text

"Sigh don't remind me..." he looks sad at the remind

"I'm Sorry..." said a female voice

"No it's cool just that my family heritage is just sham...?" He eyes wide open at the new voice

He looks around but sees no one "Where are you?"

"On top of your head silly" said the voice in a cheerful tone and he quickly touches his head and grabs something "Kya!"

His brings his hand to him revealing a tiny blond haired girl "D-dont squeeze me please!"

He lets go of her as she floats to the level of his head looking to be dressed in a frilly but but free dress "Ahem!, greetings I am a creation of Roma therefore a decendant of merlin"

"Who?"

She blinks "Merlin from the Arthurian legends"

"Sorry My knowledge only reaches in norse myths" he shrugs

"Boo!" She shouts "what good is taking my summary if you don't know!"

"Why tell me it at all?"

"I'm trying to tell you what I am"

"Hmm..." he thinks and looks between the creature and the book "Your a fairy"

"A high level tome fairy to be exact at least you know about that much"

"My friend thor explained the mysterious other world and its similarities to the elf world lyosalfar" he looks to her and she has a confused face "my knowledge on other legends are small but I know at least I know some"

She sighs "Okay, so why are you here?"

"You don't want me here?"

"No! I like company it's super boring here!" She waved her tiny arms "I meant what brings you here?"

"Oh that well I was..." oh right the offworlders" he got up and grabs the book "the what?" She looks confused

"Monsters I let get away so I could hear there plan" he said as he opens the entrance" the fairy stops and her eyes glow "there here to conquer this world"

He looks at her wide eyed "How do you know that?"

"Tome fairys have the ability to receive knowledge from there surroundings" she smiles "also the ability to sense other life forms and hear there precious thoughts"

"Suprised but impressed" he smiles "want to join me outside" he holds out her hand "well you have me book so of course"

* * *

They both walk out as Ashura uses Jarnbjorn to a method of flight which somehow has similar skills like thors hammer

As they land he wondered if the axe can return like mjolnir, so he tests it out and throws it at a boulder which crashes and returns by going through a tree and lands on his hand.

"It has mjolnirs abilities except in the element department" he believes that the axes limit wouldn't be a problem But useful (at least I stiill have my elemental abilities and I could use Jarnbjorn as a conductor) he thought as he uses the axe to conduct a snow storm and snow lands everywhere

The tomr fairy look intrigued "How did you do that"

"Simple, I'm a Asgardian that can tap into the elements" he raise the axe"Now let's go find those out worlders"

* * *

The aliens in there ufo ships spotted the air force jets

"The humans Have sent up an armed aircraft" said oone of the aliens

"We shall dispose of them, set up the monster image" which cause a three dimensional picture of a wyvern pops out of nowhere

The air force couldn't react in time and had to bail out through the ejector seats

"It should be child's play to conquer them" the said as they made there illusion fade away and continue on

Well the airbase activates there defenses through missiles "Behold how they try to stop us with milled, as mere rockets could penetrate our atomic force fields! The earthlings have nothing that can keep us from decendin upon them! Nothing!"

Finally Ashura flies towards the where he can see the ships "Jeez with all that noise I can still hear them gloat" he says while the tome fairy hides inside her book in Ashura's pocket "Watch this"

He now creates a storm in order to get the aliens attention

While in the alien ship, "strange-a moment ago the sky was clear now there's a storm brewing" said the first alien

"How can this be? Our weather instuments did not forcast it!"

Now on the sky Ashura decends on the ground as he sees the aliens ship land again knowing he got there attention "They look to be from a far distance,"You think there's any life under the alien ships" he asks the fairy

"No why?"

"Good" he smirks and twils the axe a few times until he whirls it around until its as strong as a whirlwind and launches himself as he fliesas fast as he can as the time fairy cries out in sudden shock as the both slingshot at the speed of a rocket. He flies through over many miles and sees them as he floats below the enemy

"Behold an earthling flying thru the air! to attack us!"

"Do not slay him! He must be captured and studied"

The lands the and removes his cloak revealing his Asgardian warrior wear. With his golden head headwear, He wears a bronze suit, with coin shaped guards on his chest like thor, that painted blue shoulder guard on the left side with a brown strap around the armor with a small cape the hangs on the left side to avoid stabbing with a two weapons behind his back, twilight and Jarnbjorn with a shield for extra protection and his left arm has leather straps and armored leggings (picture thors outfit from thor ragnarok) he takes out twilight and swings it around again cutting half the hord

"Capture him how?" Said one enemy as he was cut down

"His whirling weapon is keeping us at bay" said the second as his arm was cut off"

They launch a metal cage at him catching him "Hah he's ours!" But he Ashura chuckles and uses Jarnbjorn the cut through the iron bars easily

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Said the hord

"The reason I ran..." he pressed a button on his head guard with covers his upper face(like female thor) "Was because I wanted to see what you were you were up to" he puts the axe away and returns to twilight "Now I know and I'm not going to take take it slow today"

"The earthling is too powerful to be captured alive!"

"He must be slain! Prepare to disintegrate him"

"Nope" throws his blade like a boomerang and detroys there weapons and then catches some to cut more limbs of the remaining hord

"Set the mechano monster free" said one of the aliens as they open a the ship doors revealing a new yellow robot "It is done sire, now the enemy will surely meet his master!"

"There is your foe! Attack him! Destroy him!"

Ashura looks tickedd off at those insults "I don't think so!" He holds his blade with two hands and cries out

"TWILIGHT!"

And a huge wave a fires slices the robot in half leaving a devastating mark on the land Scaring the aliens as they see there enemys back

So Ashura slowly turns his head making a funny scary face "And as for you..."

The were petrified more than the average rock...if that's possible

"He has vanquished the mechano monster!" One cried

"The human is too mighty-too skilled in the art of battle"

"Who knows not many more there are on earth like him!" The said as the start to retreat ack to the ships "Back! Back to the ships at once! We most flee from this accused planet!" They said as the ships close forcing the invaders and other possible rock creatures from saturn never to return

"Im not human" he said to himself "What do you think of those rock people?" Ashura asks the fairy who pops out of the book

"Personally they should have fought harder instead of letting there fear take over" she crosses her arms "Also you should probably go now"

His headwear returns to normal "Why's that?"

"Because I sensed a group of armed humans marching this way" she points her thumb over the hills "Very well," he places her in the book and they fly off

"By the way my names Ashura of Asgard, what is your name"

"It's Thrush of Song"

"Like the bird...That's your name?"

"I don't want to hear that from a Asgardian with a hindu term that means

* * *

six armed monster!"

"Trust me I didn't pick it"

"Same with my name!"

" hmm...what if I were to call you something else like Song or oracle"

"...I'll think about it Ashura"

* * *

 **In the USA outside of newyork**

"You sure this is a safe place to stay?"

He looks at an abandoned apartment complex

"I checked, And read the news of this city, no one bothere to come here let alone work so there's no need for rent or anything"

"Um...what's rent?"

* * *

 **This episode was based off journey into mystery issue 83**

 **And inspired by the upcoming Thor Movie and once again Thanks to shadowknightdestroyer for giving me permission to try out his character**

 **Please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Episode I: Ashura and his first quest (plus first hero friend)**

 **About a week later**

The sunlight residing in the desolate apartment l slowly reaches the face of the Asgardian, it felt so warm, it gently woke him up. Making stretch and get off the bedHe wakes up and notices the stuff he aquired for a simple living.

Which includes the necessary essentials: a refrigerator, well working plumbing, for the bathroom a washing machine with dryer, and wardrobe with clothes. He looks around them and says to himself "We got all this just because I found her a laptop?"

A few days ago, the tome fairy Ashura found took him dumpsterdiving by the old warehouses, which infact are debating for it to be a second base. While searching he found a laptop for her to tinker with (no pun intended).

It turns out that Tome fairies not only read information from sensing others but to learn by simply touching a electronic device.

"Morning Persona"

It gave her the opportunity to not only learn but to decide on a name

* * *

 **A day after they met**

"You chose Persona as a name?" He questions her as the both sat on a bed they found until they can purchase a, proper one

"That's right" said Persona as she was a new outfit designed to her style (picture megaman cyberelf X outfit plus neptunia Histore style)

"But is that even a proper name?"

"Don't worry about it, I chosen a few names to help me go around in public and talk with other regions of this realm"

"Other names?" He looks puzzled "Won't that be hard to remember?"

"Yes, but I'll write them down for you to remember" she says as she writes them down and puts the note on a wall

"So despite this, what's going to be your mortal name? That's also important "

The tome fairy Persona stood up " Well it took a lot of thinking and I decided to chose Mavis "

"That's somewhat unique"

"I also have Elise as a backup incase I'm compromised" she smiles "There's also Makoto incase if I want connections to people in other countries"

* * *

 **Now**

After that, they spent the week getting to know one another while getting used to ones company

"So any idea what we should eat?" Persona/Mavis questioned

"I'm not sure, I don't always keep track of what I should eat"

While she shakes her head "That's no good, I've been meaning to ask but you need to know what you should eat despite your Asgardian life diet"

"Okay, so what do we have?" Hes up for options

She stops and thinks for a second "A simple bacon and eggs would work"

 **13 minutes later**

After, setting up everything needed, it was time to start the day on the table, Persona even used her signed a prescription for newspapers to be delivered to catch up on the daily news and sometimes the funny comics

*sip* "This drink I like it" Ashura smiles at new joy of orange juice

"Really," she was intrigued as she rested her chin on her hands " I kinda thought Asgardians would be into whi-"

"ANOTHER!" *SMASH* he broke his new cup

"Ah!" She almost fell off the table "What was that for, why did you break your mug!" She Shouted at him

"Because I liked it" he still cheery

"Okay listen" she gets up and floats close to his face "If you want to live like a mortal, you have to show self restraint so that means no smashing 'our' possesions" she scolded

"It's not that big of an..."

"Promise me no smashing...our stuff at least?" She made serious yet cute glare at him

He stopped for a bit then complied "You have my word." And eats his eggs as he moved on from the conversation

She thought this would stur up an argument but didn't want to push it "good" She then looks at a small black radio that catches her eye "Ashura why did you bring thing?"

"Well I hear you can pick up news faster with a radio so maybe you could fix it up"

"But we have a laptop and the Internet on our side" she said with a flat face

"True but if you could connect it to these 'police stations', we could hear situations when the authorities notice when they look and talk about it"

"...fine, it shall be done after we're finished eating"

* * *

"Just one more screw annnnd...done" Mavis/Persona had finished tinkering with the radio box after a fair amount of 30 minutes she brought the contraption up to date"abd it's already secretly tapped into the all the authority stations" she gives herself a pat on the back

"So how do I turn it on?" He holds it as an Asgardian, he's not used to some devices yet

Persona floats up with her book and Ashura passes her the radio "It's simple just turn the dial to any of the labeled settings and..."

 _"Attention*buzz*Attention-..."_

"Viola it works" she said And listens

 _"This just in*buzz* foreign air bombers are attacking a class freighter ship at the docks"_

"Sounds like this may be your first quest" Persona said

Ashura nods as he taps his axe which covers him in light that summons his armor and grabs his sword on the corner of the room "Already on it" he says as his helmet covers his upper face "Wait!"

He stops and sees a small object thrown at him that he catches "What's this?"

"It's a mini com, just put it on your ear and you'll hear my voice no matter where you are" she hives a thumbs up

"Well thanks and for the fixing the radio" Ashura says to her as he flies out of the window with his axe taking the lead

"Your welcome" she says knowing he can't hear her

* * *

On a ship, a young woman sitting on a traveling ship was in her rented cabin, reviewing the notes she took that led her to partake in this job assignment

She has long light brown hair that can be mistaken for a blond, with a tight blue top with a leather jacket With black jeans that show her legwork.

"Lets see, ever since that uprising that the so called 'mandarin ' caused that spoked most of the countries some how inspired other dangerous forces to come out in the open" she was talking to herself...it helps her think

"To recap, a recent revolution broke out in san diablo, causing two factions to fight with each other" the lady adds sticky notes as in her small journal "One faction should be democratic so the offensive must be those self absorbed communists" she said as she waves her long bright hair and groans "Seriously it was much easier working on astro physics!" She lays down "Now it's fighting over who gets the luck of just picking up the wildest stories or any story for that matter because of other freakin reporters out for my pay"

Suddenly she hears noises out like a, nearby plane sounds

 _"look-jets! They're attacking us!"_

 _"This ship is unarmed! We haven't a chance!"_

This makes her sound nervous as she "Well on one side I'm in serious danger, but...I could be in the middle of a great scoop!" She gets up and checks it out and puts her journal with the initial 'J. F' into her jacket

* * *

He flies out to scout out over the city just far enough to see the oceans which brings him close

"Persona am I almost there?"

 _"Don't worry just keep going straight"_ she said from the mini com

He attempts to fly straight until he actually finds a ship "I see it"

He reaches one ship and land on it "I've reached my objective!" Ashura says and he uses twilight to cut the ship in half on the causing the pilot to eject "That's one ship down" he now looks at the others "now for the rest!"

He whirls his axe to create a wind vortex that captures to jets to crash into each other which causes two more enemy pilots to bail out

And quickly uses his axe to smash a near jets cockpit that forces a it's pilot out "No more will this hurt anyone"

He flies around to check and sees non "Okay Persona the ships are dealt with"

 _"That's great news...hhmm"_

"Huh? Something wrong?"

 _"By the time it took you to finish the quest, it must mean that wasn't the entire attack force so there might be more"_ she warns him

So what should I do then? I can't just stand around" He said realizing she's right

 _"It will be okay Ashura" Persona says "just hide around the boat or head to where to boat is going, because that may lead to the attackers leader"_

"Okay thanks" Ashura says as he looks back at the boat and sees no one injured but sees a someone actually looking at him "uh oh I can't be seen yet" he says and he hides into the clouds

While the woman who looks at him had a very good look on what he was wearing 'Who was that, he he's not thor from the news since he's shorter' she walks back 'A new hero perhaps?'

* * *

Ashura soon follows the ship towards a new region in the country 'gosh I've gone far off the city again' he thought as he might get lost 'no worries I could ask Mavis to durect me back' he says as he hides an the islands forest area as the ship is close to reach shore 'why are ships so slow?'

"Still I just hope that one person that saw me doesn't effect what I do often" Ashura says as he scratches the back of his head he goes onto the bushes to hide

 **After an hour of resting**

"ZZzz...ZZzzz...wuh?" He got up "Oh what am I doing, I can sleep later!" Ashura says as he flies above the trees and sees the ship on shore "Darn and the passengers left, I better end this quickly" he flies over to the enemy territory

* * *

 **Enemy forces base**

On an secluded spot, he goes behind a tree he hears gun shots

"Uh! I have to strike now" He uses his axe to channel his elemental powers on to summon a wind storm with thunder and lighting as a distraction

He hears the criminals shout

"It's raining so hard I cannot see the Americans!"

"I-I can't see anything!"

Now Ashura summons rain which makes some of those soldiers fall and slide out of the area with some mighty wind to blow them far away

"Good now the next spot" he flies over to see a tank or two And yanks a tree and jumps and slams and places the tree between one of the tanks and a big rock "Just made it!" And lifts the tree under the tank like a forklift that throws soldiers off while the empty tank falls on the other tank crushing each other but not before the enemy soldiers escaped before getting crushed "Now to finish off the rest of the tanks" Ashura says as he throws his axe to the last tanks impacting the tanks with such force that the killing machines literally fall apart "That should be enough" but he then sees some remaining soldiers evacuate with hostages including the woman who spotted him"

"No I got ahead of myself, if I fight now they'll kill them on sight!" he puts his weapons away and flies over to where they fled "I can't waste more time" he retracts his axe back

* * *

Ashura sneaks over in thr enemy base using his flight ability and element powers to use the wind to hide his presence.

He uses the Asgardian stealth traininghe learned from sif and balder in order to survive those boot camp days... he shudders just remembering them until he finds the enemy leaders stronghold with the hostages.

He sees a group of innocent ls back into a wall about to be shot at while the woman who saw him is having a annoying time as the enemy leader is flirring with her, 'that poor lady 'and a few are forced to watch.

"No time for stealth and he summonings a flash of lighting to blind the enemy

"That flash-" one said

"My eyes I cannot see..." another said

Ashura has no choice but to make his appearance "You will not harm these innocent or you wil face my wrath!" Ashura warns he uses the gold helmet to hide his upper face

"Bah! He is but one man! He cannot oppose an entire army destroy him!" Said the enemy leader

"I don't think so!" Ashura throws his axe out to a massive enemy tent and the axe carries the tent that drops multiple soldiers on the hard floor rendering a chunk of the enemy faction weaker

"I know there's strength in numbers but I wouldn't let you have such a chance now would I?" Ashura retorts suddenly he hears more gunfire and looks through the hole his axe made and with his keen sharp vision, he sees another army, but scares this currant army

"It's the enemy! They are in the march!" Said one soldier

"We are not prepared to engage them in combat! We must retreat to the moutains!" Said the other soldier

'It must be the residents democrats of san diablo' Ashura thought 'so I should make there job easier by not letting them escape" he summonings twilight "Just one slash and..."TWILIGHT!" he shouts as he shoots at a massive slash that destroys the mountain the enemy plotted to escape making said moutain into a volcano

"Lava! Hurry back down the mountain!" One scared soldier said

"Better to be trapped than to be trapped by lava!" Said another knowing when to quit But said soldier sees the his leader escaping with their gold. This makes the betrayed army furious

"Look-our leader flees with our gold!"

"He is the cause of our downfall, and now he tries to desert us!"

He must pau for his failure!"

So all the remaining soldiers gunned their leader down in cold blood without mercy

Ashura sees this and sees the enemy soldiers later drop there weapons in defeat as the democratic army arrives at the scene 'ouch, ironic that the enemy who caused so much death was the final victim on that wall"

He sees the woman who spotted him "hey thanks!" She said gratefully

Unlike the war with the manderin, this may be the first time Ashura spoke with a mere mortal without an enemy in the way"Um...your welcome" he waves "Well bye" He flies off but not before taking a picture at the last second "sweet" she said

While in the sky Ashura receives a call from persona

 _"so how was the mission"_

"Good news Persona, I completed my first mission"

 _"That's great, return home and celebrate!" She said as he flies home_

* * *

Later at night at Ashura's home, They had a fair ccelebration but had to shorten it because tome fairies aren't used to an Asgardians method of party...she needs to teach him how to be formal soon.

"Where are you going Ashura?" Persona sat on her flooting book as she sees him wearing a black shirt and brown coat with jeans

"I heard there was this place a pizza joint nearby, oh if possible maybe you could comr with me?" While she was suprised 'I can't tell if he asked me out or wanted me to think of this as a quest'

"Well?" He waited for an answer

"Maybe one night on the town could be good for us" she said as she glows again appearing about the height of his lower torso"

"Woah you can change size?"

"Yup! I looked up pym particles on the Internet so I learned how to master them in time" she goes to the bathroom and changes into a casual clothing with a white jacket and long skirt with small shoes and a necklace "what do you think of my human state?" She poses

"It's nice" he said but in his head 'huh, I thought she be taller'

* * *

On the streests of New York, the two obverse everything in there surroundings as they walk

"For a world of mortals, they act almost more advanced than the space technology that is found on Asgardian soil" Ashura says wear

"Well with what they lack in strength and power, they make up for it in there intellect" Mavis said to him "Although I'm disappointed on how half of humanity uses there resources for destruction and conquest" she said in a sad smile

"That may be true" he said as he stopped "But hey, that's why were here and asgardians and fairies tend to live a long time" Ashura said in a positive tone

She smiled and was about to say something until the heard a window crash

"Stop a robber!"

"No, it's battrock!"

The two see battrock the leaper crashs out of a bank

Concerned about the situation Mavis whispers to Ashura "um if you would..."

"Sure!" He sped quickly

"Hahaha! Non may never catch me!" The crook jumps high with his new upgrade but never noticed a guy sped up "Cept me" Ashura said with a creepy smile with closed eyes And with a light chop it slams the villian down causing a tiny cratter

As Ashura landed he caught the bag of possesions

"You didn't he let me finish I meant make it suttle and inconspicuous!" She shouted in his mini com because Mavis can't risk speaking to him with people watching "what if they discover who you are?"

Ashura didn't think that through and gets a bit nervous and was about to drop the bag until he heard "Hey you!" Ashura turns around and sees a giant orange man 'another alien...no his heads not pointy like those jerks from before'

"Where's..." the big guy stops and sees battrock down for the count "uh did you do that?"

"Umm please don't tell but yes and here!" He passes it to the orange man "wha?"

"And please take the credit" Ashura asks him "For what?"

Then the people see some smoke clear and people see Ashura with the famous super hero

"Look it's the Thing"

"He caught battrock"

"Does he have super speed" the people were discussing

"So your name is thing?" Ashura questions him "nice to meet you I'm Ashura"

"What no, that's just a nickname my nameis Ben Grimm"

"Oh that sounds better" Ashura complements Ben as Mavis shows up "Ashura is this one of the resident heroes?"

He turns to her "I guess so" while Ben looks at the new girl "Does she want an autograph or something?"

* * *

 **(opening theme, nana mizuki destinys prelude )**


	3. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Ashura and Ancient Egypt**

 **(Opening theme nana mizuki destinys prelude)**

After cleaning up that mess, Ashura and his tome fairy Mavis invite Ben Grimm on there night out as a token for keeping his secret safe

"It's no problem, mr grimm" the tome said "I've learned long enough for the world that how to obtain currency is no issue"

"So ya two have jobs, you look like your still in middle school" Ben said as he pointed to herwhich made her eyes twitch

"She may be small but she's the smartest in my missions" Ashura said to Ben "Why just a couple hours ago, she help direct my mission with ease so I wouldn't get lost" he praises her which calms her down she mumbles "I'm basically an adult" and drinks her soda pop

"So Ben why were you chasing the robber?"

"What kind of question is that, it's my job to keep these jokers in line with mr fisty and the left hook!" He says as he gets a big pizza wheel

"Oh then that means we have the same job" he takes a bite of pizza while Ben looks at Ashura suprised "So that's whu you took down that creep, your heroes too?"

"Well I can't call myself a hero yet, I just started"

"A newbie huh?, well outta good sportsmanship, let's meet up here again and I'll teach you a' thing' Or two about heroing"

While Ashura looks at his generosity "That's great news thank you"

"No probs" Ben smiles and eats his food while Mavis looks a bit envious 'why doesn't he tell me this? Is it guy thing?'

* * *

The next day

Ashura gets his suit of armor ready and stretches his arms "So Persona what's todays mission"

"This one is far from our 'new' home country Ashura" she writes down what she heard in the radio "Apparently there's trouble at Egypt saying rumors of treasure robbery"

"That's all?" He wonders as it seems less of a threat "Don't get iver confident, maybe you'll find some new threat"

"I guess so" he says and flies away

* * *

"So where is the tomb of the treasure I must search?"

 _[Just go straight ahead and move 100 miles to the left side of the desert] Persona said in the minicom_

He sees his location and floats down to one the pyramids chosen by a nearby archeological site but sees most of the diggers are gone he goes into one of the tents to put on a cloaked disguise

"You sure no one will see me?" He spoke to Persona

 _[Positive, I checked online about schedule the diggers and there off on the lunch break which gives you about and hour to check the tomb of some mummy named 'hatap'] she said_

"Okay, I'll just bust my way through and..."

 _[Wait! Using your axe or sword could cause a the pyramids to break and catch some unwanted attention, but don't worry I left something in your belt]_

"Huh?" He checks and finds two things a pair of goggles and a mini drill

 _[I figured you may one day run into a stealth mission that wouldn't allow to show off so I built these two utility tools, a tiny fluroscope able for you to see through and see where exactly to go through, and a special drill made from dismond structure]_

 _"Seems a bit unnecessary but thank you for making them" he puts on the goggles to see through and sees a mummy's sarcophagus and takes off the goggles_ "got it" and uses the drill to pierce to penetrate this tough rock in mere minutes until he finally breaks through the inner sanctum of the tomb "Okay took longer than I thought but I'm in"

He looks to find a sarcophagus "Okay I'm not good with certain hieroglyphics, but I'll try to translate as possible...hmm" he feels the words and trys to remember the certain words and phrases "tch, typical" Ashura said a bit upset

 _[what's wrong?]_

 _"It's says this guy was a mad pharoah_ andhad knowledge of black arts which made him pull ruthless crimes"

 _[Black arts?... magic is used here?...that's not a good sign. magic users are very crafty]_

" I know" Ashura remembers his heritage again "either that or a common lie to scare the locals, now it's time to do my task" he opens it and sees a mummy tightly wrapped seeing this as some false alarm "Um, Persona the mummy is still here"

 _[What could it have been a lie, no otherwise it wouldn't be such an emergency]_

"Well maybe we're here early before any..." Ashura turns around and sees the mummy gone "Persona the mummy's gone!"

 _[How it was only a mere moment?!]_

 _"I'm not sure, I'll go look outside"_

 _[Be careful it's clear your not the only character in the area]_

"Understood" he nods and flies out of the pyramid and sees no one around "Hours almost over, I better add more time" he uses his axe to start a mighty but harmless sandstorm to keep other archeologists and diggers away for awhile

He takes a deep breath to try to think about what happened until "good, boy! We're well rid of those foolish archeological fools!"

Which makes Ashura jump back"Who are you!" Ashura demands but sees the similar crest on that from the tomb on the mans finger "That ring, the ASP ring from the tomb"

"Is that all you recognize? Look at my face!"

Ashura tries to remember but figures it out "Your have the same face as the mummy from the tomb"

"Correct I am Hatap! The mummy they are seeking, but nobody carried me off I simply walked out of the sarcophagus!"

"That's impossible, no being can return from the dead!" Ashura stated

"Who said I was dead?!," the self proclaimed mummy stated and looked like he was about to tell a story

"According to history I was killled during battling cleopatras army! But when I stagered my rebillion against Cleopatra, I took certain precautions against my defeat, by the time cleopatras soldirrs reached me, I lay motionless on the ground..."

Ashura whispers to persona _'is this possible Persona"_

 _[It's quite likely otherwise I wouldn't be this old...forget what I said...don't call me old]_

Back to the mummy's story "Cleopatra had me emballed and emtombed according to my final will and instructions...I deceived all of them boy! I had swallowed a serum that put me in a state of suspended animation which lasted 2000 years!" He is now gloating "Now I shall return to the past, defeat cleopatra, and rule the Egypt as I had originally planned!" The tyrant looks at Ashura "However you boy will return with me! For I have leaned how different you are"

"Sounds nice but I don't want to see a country taken over"

The mummy looks mad "once you see what I have done to the camp you will have to agree to me terms!"

"What are you taking about" he looks concerned

"With my sorcery I have caused a disease to affect the workers! The plague will spread unless you enter the past with me! For only I know the cure!"

While Ashura gets serious 'that dirty!...what a minute' Ashura realized he has an expert whos used to such ordeals He turns around and whispers to persona 'Persona do me a favor and find a hand mirror on the house wall'

 _[why?]_

'it's like a phone to my old home there's someone who can help the workers just say 'call brother'

 _[um alright but what about you?]_

'Um, looks like I'll have to be careful'

"Fine I'll see this past" Ashura had his arms crossed

Minutes have passed and the mummy 'claims' to have ended the plague but Ashura didn't abort the call for his brother to arrive incase if he lies

"Now rub this lamp twice and you'll shall transported in the past with me!"

Ashura observes the lamp 'good at least I know my way to return back if I. Get Out of this'

* * *

Ashura finds himself forced to ride on a floating chariot through time 'Amazing I know I've crossed worlds before but never through time...No I have to focus I need to separate' Ashura knows he could have escaped and stopped the mummy but he didn't want to risk innocent archeologists if he made that choice.

Suddenly the space around Ashura ends and sees the desert again but with no campsites proving he's in the past

"Better now than never!" Ashura said and uses the diamond drill to create a smoke smog and jumps into the sand dunes to not risk exposing more of his power

"Fool you cannot escape me! Here in the land of pharoahs I am supreme! " the mummy guy attempts to search for him

Lucky for Ashura he has learned to hide himself because...he may have gotten lost once or twice during one of training days in the frost giants realm jouhtenhelm. He hides between two sand hills and removes his cloak 'now this is a treat! I get to stand out in public while seeing a famous historical battle' he snickers

"Boy! Where are you? Answer me!" Said the enemy

But Ashura ignores him and flies up causing a sand hole from the bottom and smoke

It shocks the pharoah " perhaps

That is why the boy doesn't reply! That flying monster has slain him!" And runs away

"Ashura looks to see the guy run "Weird I was expecting a fight, but at least I have no obstacle to where I want to go" he said to himself

He continues flying as he sees something that he's seen a lot in life, a giant battle'the first thing I should do is the find the court of cleopatra' Ashura looks down at thatthe bottom of the battle field 'This must be a mighty legion of...romans I think...I'm not certain...wait there attacking an Egyptian palace...so that means the other side are the invaders'

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Ashura flies down and lands directly onto a roman catapult

"By the gods a flying warrior decends from the sky!" Said a soldier

Ashura sees the hot fireball fron the catapult he just destroyed and hokds it with no signs of burns on his bare hands

"Look how he picks up our red-hot missiles in his hands" said another roman soldier

"Heh like playing catch" Ashura said as he threw the anmo at one of the enemy ships

Ashura sees incoming spears but just deflects them with swift slap and some that did touch him snapped like twigs

The soldiers retaliate "no matter! We can run him over with our chariots!"

'That's what they think, I think it's time for a scare' he smiles and just stands still as the chariot hits him but brakes apart like it crashed into a hard wall 'Now for their attack leaders ' he thought as he charges and uses his axe to run through a hord sending a few soldiers flying

This scares the roman army giving Ashura the chance to use his axe to summon wind in the sand causing a sandstorm to make them run away But no before Ashura hearing what they said

"Can it be?! Is he an Egyptian god come to earth to rescue them?!"

"He is no ordinary mortal!"

"Quick take to the hills! Escape while still have the chance!" Said the soldiers

Ashura sees them flee and thinks about what they said 'Egyptian...Probably not...but a god? That's not me either' He thoughts as the Egyptians walk out of there secluded city "It's a pity the queen fled just before you arrived! Even now a roman galley might be taken her barge!" Said a concerned follower of Egypt

"I see, I'll head out there now!" Ashura said seriously but in truth 'woah, now I have a chance to meet a historical monarch in person that's no Odin for once!' And flies away

* * *

Ashura arrives at river bank of where the galley went,

'I see a ship, maybe it's hers' he thought to himself as he decides that maybe swimming there maybe be fun...but he has to cancel that as also sees "And not a moment too soon Another roman galley!" Ashura speeds up his arm to throw himself with the axe like thor does with his hammer and flies at a fair speed

He rams into the ship bashing through like a bullet. Unaware that this catches the attention of the Egyptians "Your higness! Observe! A flying stranger has sunk the roman gallery saving our lives!" Finally which makes the Egyptian ruler come out of a silluotte with dark hair dress in a special silk like dress with a unique foreign desert theme with pale skin and big deep blue eyes (picture cleopatra fate grand order) Which makes her observe his physical appearance and mask of mystery which makes her think one word 'astonishing...'

* * *

After a few hours to escort the the Egyptian army back to their city, Ashura finally meets the siren of the nile

"My people say I owe my life to you, who single handedly defeated the romans!" The monarch says

'So she has a bit of a thankful I guess but I have to admit" Ashura thought to himself 'her beauty is about an equal match to my mother or even brunhilde'

"Um if you have a moment to listen, I am not just a warrior but recently a bearing of important tidings Cleopatra"

After a few minutes, Ashura explains his tail to her "So hatap the evil sorcerer is not dead! Alas, I consider him a bigger threat then the romans!" She looks serious "even now he must be gathering an army" she silently grits her teeth unnoticed

"Yes but I should be able to fix that problem if he bothers you" Ashura said which makes her eyes widen at the generous aid So she walks to him "Oh noble stranger," she puts her hands on his armored chest at a close didtance "I will grant you anything...any wish, if you would rid Egypt of that evil pretender to my throne!"

He has dome pink on his cheeks 'well I don't know if she can grant me the lamp to get back' so he holds her hands back "Don't worry, all I ask is to be serve you for this challenging ordeal"

Which makes her smile "there is something different about you. I sense that you are-not a god who protects Egypt but...who are you" she says as she msy or may not be aroused in the mystery

He takes a step, back "Heh heh I'm still trying to figure that out" he chuckles a bit which makes her giggle

* * *

At the enterance of cleopatras summer palace,

"May you return victorious over hataps forces!" She shouts from inside the palace, "I will observe your battle from a distance!" She says in a way of cheering him on

"Okay" Ashura says and flies with some of cleopatras forces 'After the mummy, I have to reach that lamp, it's my only way back!' He thought with some sense of stress at being stuck in the past

While on near on an oasis where the enemy crawls,

"Noble hatap! A small force of cleopatras forces approaches led by a flying figure!"

It makes the tryant look 'It is he, the creature he destroyed the boy!' The enemy thought "Quickly to the chariots!"

Which confuses his soldiers at they follow in there chariots "can you not work some magic that will conquer the enemy? You remember how they defeated us once before!" Complained a soldier

"How can I forget? Did I not take the serum which left me in a state of suspended animation for 2,000 years?!" As the enemy holds the lamp "but now, I have another escape from death!, I only ub this charm twice and I'll be transported to present day...safe from my enemies swords' the villian thought as he plans to abandon his army

While with the Egyptians

"Our forces is larger than theirs! Charge!" Scatter them into the sand!" Said a Egyptian soldier

While Ashura looks at the enemy fleeing, 'Okay enough playing cat and mouse' he thought as he stops and swings around his axe

"What is the flying warrior doing?"

Ashura heard and said "Sorry it's something you wouldn't understand!" And throws himself like a bullet again

While as one of the villians army sees "hatap! Something approachses with the speed of lighting!"

It makes the mummy look behind in fear and sweat "It is the creature! But how? What?!"

Ashura crashes straight into the tyrants army of romans causing a massive shock wave that sends the enemys flying again With a giant smog of sand covering the area

Ashura gets up and waves away the dirt in the air and sees the pharoah attempt to use it's the golden charm, he's going to escape!' Ashura thoughts

With no time he grabs a shield on the ground and knocks it out of the villians hands

' it slippout of my fingers! Before I could rub it I-I must get it back!' The pharoah thought as he runs towards to but bad luck hapoens when Ashura sees the fake mage run towards a turned up sword stuck in the sand

"Wait you fraud watch out for that sword!" Ashura warns the enemy

But hatap doesn't hear his warning and...

"I'm losing my balance!" The pharoah said as he fell to his death as he got stabbed

Ashura looks and at this as he picks up the lamp "Sigh, every time I see some death, there's some irony in it" he says sadly ''though I hope all this death around me doesn't attract the attention of death herself...that is a confrontation even I am not ready for.' He thoughts at the mystery of death as Ashura sees the pharoahs flee for the second and last time

He sees cleopatra and her forces arrive to Ashura's location as he prepares to go, he finds himself embraced by the arms of cleopatra who was indeed grateful "Oh wonderous stranger, whoever you are, say you will remain and share my throne with me!" She said with a blush

This shocks him serious 'never in his whole life as a female ever confessed to him before, 'unlike his brother who associated with wanda maximoff, Ashura rarely talked to any women except Persona/Mavis.

He unconsciously rubs the lamp with slowly starts to make him fade back into the present "I'm flattered really I am, but it looks like I am needed elsewhere" Ashura starts to fade

"Look he's vanishing!" Said one of the Egyptian soldiers

Cleopatra softly holds the side of his cheek where it is not covered in his helmet "For though I do not know your real identity...I cleopatra have lost my heart to you" She said as she kisses his cheek

He was stunned but glad someone liked him "And I'll remember queen...for all time" he makes a happy smile as he fades completely

* * *

Back at the present

"Hey...hey"

*slap!*

"Ow!" Who did that?" Ashura says as he gets up and looks to see himself bavat the tomb with Boruto standing

"Oh hey brother how are the archeologists? "

"They are fine, I've checked for any illness"

"Thanks for coming man" Ashura says but he sees something shocking on the wall. He looks to see a stone carving of himself with cleopatra holding him "hey brother can you take a picture of this" Ashura asks him

"Huh? Why?"

As Ashura looks at the wall "Reminds me of... something sentimental" he smiles but stops too see something else "what?"

"What is it now?" His brother asks

He looks and sees something written on the other wall "This was never on the wall before" Ashura serious said

"Maybe you ignored it?" He sweatdrops

"No, I've checked the tombs and this certainly wasn't there" Ashura sees a picture of a big guy on top of a pyramid with a storm behind him

"Well what's it say?"

"Well most of the words are hard to read but I can read one...en sabah nur..."

* * *

Back at home Ashura flies back through the window still processing about what has happened but sees Persona sleeping on the desk with her book

'Has she been waiting this whole time?' Ashura thought as he walks to her and wakes her up

"Hmm...huh? Oh welcome back" she said in a dazed tone

"Yeah sorry about that"

"Where have you been?"

"Nothing special I chased a guy around the whole desert"

She raises her eyebrow and looks up to his face "it took a mere day for you to search for one guy at speed?" But looks closer at his face "Huh? What's that on your face?"

"What do you mean?"

The tome fairy floats up on her book and takes off his helmet pointing at the kiss mark on his cheek

"Seriously is that where you been?" She said with her arms crossed "I thought you were on a mission" she said on not a happy mood

Ashura sighs at this "I'm going to have to explain don't I?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Episode 3: Ashura vs skurge the executioner**

 **(Opening theme Destiny's Prelude)**

After explaining to persona that he spent the day traveling to the past, He received a slight warning not to go off and wary away from important missions. Not to mention he accidentally left behind a empty sarcophagus back at Egypt...

"Well the mission is the technicallya failure because you didn't protect the mummy corpse, but...you've also brung back a dangerous item that could have been used in the wrong hands"

"So are things even?" Ashura questions her While she rubs her head

"I don't even know where to start if you did good or bad, whatever" she brushes it off as she puts the magic lamp onto her journal as it starts to pixelize and digitize into Tiny pixels that go inside her tome

"But Ashura time travel is serious business" she looks at him like she's not joking "Just one mistake and it could change everything about history or where we exist today"

He realizes that and sweats a bit 'gosh of that's true then I'm just glad a mere picture egypt changed'

She now hands him sheet of paper which confuses him "Umm Persona what is this?"

"Hmm? Oh since your living here you might as well learn about earths culture...publicly?"

"What are you saying...?

"Starting next week your going to school" Persona said with a blank stare

"Aww... I thought I already did school" Ashura groans

"True but You still far from modern knowledge in midgard, I'm sure it will be simpler than your Asgardian education"

Ashura puffs his cheeks "darn" as he looks at the file with a signed IQ name even place of origin 'gosh, she thought of everything'

* * *

On the other side of hidden wastelands of Asgard on a hidden deadtrees,

A single blond woman has reclined on a fur bed watching disasters the watching midgards natural disasters through a portal in a similar method by watching tv *sigh* there is literally nothing that perks me interest' she thought as she waves through other screens on the portal like a channel

But stops and sees something unique 'hold' She sees the events of a young masked Asgardian flying to a foreign country and defeating a hord of soldiers and even causing the a volcano to explode

"Well well, looks like someone other than thor has stumbled in his ever so precious midgard" she smirks And gets up "skurge!" She calls out her trusted follow

A giant bold looking Asgardian with a scary big axe walks in and kneels before her "it looks like we have something to do after all" the enchantress smirks And opens a portal

* * *

A few days past and Ashura has had a slow day of patrol and with a week passing by leads to Ashura's first day of mortal school

He enters the gates and sees the name Midtown High 'what a silly name' he thought as he walks through the gate

He's about to open the school doors until he hears some ringing noise and he finds it somewhat irritating 'what is that noise?...is this what Persona calls a bell?' And gets insideand sees some people going in and out or many rooms it almost looks like a crowd

'Okay I should probably go to...to...uh oh I forgot my printed map!' He thought as he searched his bag. He looks around and decides to head to an important looking room which is the attendants office

He sees a worker sitting reviewing her work

"Um excuse me?" Ashura said

"Yes"

"I was wondering if I could have directions to..."he stops and looks at his schedule " Third floor 3B"

"Oh your a transfer student, well since your new we'll go easy on you for being late" she writes an excuse note for him as he takes It and nods as thanks

"So could you show me how to reach my class?"

"Well you could grab a map from the desk or would you like a guide?"

This makes him stop to think 'well Persona did say I should socialize more' "sure I wouldn't mind someone to take me away"

"Very well," she presses an intercom " Um would ms Irina from 3B please come to the attendants office" she speaks through the intercom

"Just wait a few minutes"

 **5 minutes later**

he sits reading a comic he found inbthe dumpster once about Donald Duck until he hears the door open And someone enters but he doesn't pay attention

'I didn't know ducks could become so...bipedal' he thought

"Hi there" Said a female voice

'His temper is higher then heimdalls'

"Hello?" Said the voice

'How come Asgard never discovered comics?'

"OI OI OI!" She said as she grabbed his comic

"Huh?" He looks at the new guest Who stands in front of him

She's about his height with long brown hair with violet eyes dress in a white shirt and open black vest with a black skirt with black leggings. With an hourglass figure but it's the bright smile and aura that should get the attention of a the average mortal.

"Ms Shido has also been new for about three months and is really great student" the worker said "I trust you will take care of this new student"

"Count on me" she said to the attendant and looks at Ashura let's bring you to class first then I'll give you the tour" she shakes his hand

Suddenly the touch made Ashura feel something...odd 'Wha?'

"So what classes are you supposed to go to?"

"Uh oh! Class 3B"

"Really that's my class I guess that makes us class mates" she said "You want to be friends"

"Oh okay cool nice to meet ya...can I have my book back"

"Sorry comics are an obstacle in the way of learning" she rejected his request

"Whaaa...?" He groans as she stole his...second hobby

* * *

"Everyone I'd like to introduce a nee student that will join us" said the teacher

Ashura stands up and writes his name on the board "Names Ashura O.(Odinson) Shoukusuru" he finishes writing "My likes are comics, outgoings, and my roommate" he smiles "my dislikes are waiting and feeling afraid" he frowns "My hobbies are reading and listening to the radio for music and my goal is to graduate highschool please treat me well"

As he finished he hets some comments but suprised there good comments and the girls seem smiiten and the guys don't look jealous...though some of them didn't pay attention or were disappointed incase that bet the new students gender 'I believe I should get along' Ashura thought

He walks over and sits next to the familiar face of Irina 'Okay let's see what this book holds' he says and spends over the next two hours reading.

After he finishes writing he takes a break and looks at the new view through the window but something caught his eye

He sees someone sitting alone outside of the bench it's a girl with long dark hair and a hoodie with leather pants with a omnius face

He squinted his eyes "what's she doing outside of class' Ashura thought

Suddenly the girl sees him and winks with a smirk?

He looks suprised 'Did I meet her before?'

* * *

After the classes ended, He goes around the school gor Irina's tour and he's witnessed the lower floors, the door the Principal Stan's office, and the football field and cafeteria

"Well that concludes todays tour" Irina said to him

"Thanks maybe if possible we could exchanges notes if some serious test would suddenly pop up"

"Mm maybe see ya!" She ran off towards her home

Ashura waved then looked serious "That energy, it was unnatural it was almost...holy?" He thought about it and suddenly remembers something important about her...

"AAHH SHE STILL HAS MY COMIC!" As his eyes paled

* * *

"You felt what?" Persona said

"I said I felt holy energy from her, can humans do that?" He said

"Well Through the knowledge I've picked up, only groups or factions of humans could." She might refere to magic users or holy beings "anything else would be divine like an angel"

That brung him to shock "Angels in midgard?"

"You know about angels?"

"Well yeah my relative is one"

"Oh sorry for your loss" she made a sad face

He blinks "lost what?" Which confuses Persona

"Huh? Your relative..."

"What about her?"

"Isn't she dead"

"What no!"

"But...you called her an angel"

"Yeah but not because she's dead or anything" he waves his hands at the misunderstanding 'she may have experienced death once...my memory of her stories is fizzy' he thought nervously " its because she..."

Suddenly Persona hears a radio

 _"attention attention this just in a giant bulking guy is causing a rampage the authorities are having trouble and the avengers are on a mission far from the city, the scum looks to be heading towards Midtown. give it everything you got"_

The radio stops playing as they listened

"You don't think this threat may attack the school do you?" Persona feared

"If it does, does it mean I don't have to go to school?"

"ASHURA!" she yelled at his careless response

"I'm kidding" he jokes "Seriously though students leave school so I won't have to worry about casualties right"

"If only it were that simple, some tend to stay after hours over detention or teacher meetings or for top student events"

This makes him in shock 'Wait isn't Irina one of those kinds of students?' Ashura thought "OOkay you made your point" he said as he taps his axe and gets into uniform "I'll be quick" he said as he flies out the window

"Please hurry" she said

* * *

At the cafeteria during where the some students are holding a history club discussing the era of the Renaissance

Irina obverses over the statue of david for her project 'muh why must these artistic artwork must be so...revealing'

*Smash*

"Ehh!" She shouts at the destroyed wall

There was debris flying about and some smoke that quickly clears revealing two scary looking power villains

One of them is female as she walks forward as she holds levatates the vice principal "go on human present us" Said amora

"U uh attention attention everybody apparently this school is now under the reign of..."

"The enchantress and her executioner" she said first and she throws the guy into the students

"We found out that a supernatural being has been sited near this school and if he does not show himself, my executioner will destroy this pesky building brick by brick"

"Yeah!" Said a random student

"We're serious! " amora ordered Which made the student shut up "So what's it going to be " she scared them

"Hey!" Said a new voice

Everyone looks to a new girl with brown hair in stuffy clothes "what are doing Jones"

"Jessica no!" One of the students yells out to Jessica jones

"I have something to say" JJ says

"Oh you know something" Amora says

"Listen everyone I'm going to say this once" she picks up her tray "FOOD FIGHT!" she throws her food at them which makes everyone repeat her actions

"Ahh why these little*splat*" enchantress gets hit in the pie

The mysterious dark hooded girl who threw it chuckles and sneaks away from the room

"Who threw that?" She yelled as the villians eyes were still covered

This gives JJ a chance and stomps super hard and lies "Earthquake". Which shakes her and the executioner down

"Everyone hurry" Irina yells to her classmates she runs and trips which drops Ashura's comic "Ahh oh no"

"Finish them teach them why they should not mess with me" she said as she disappears

As she grabs it she didn't notice the guy with the axe charging towards her

"Ahh" the giant yells before

*clang*

A flying axe hits his legs making him slip only a few feet away from her

"I recognize such armor, your an Asgardian aren't you" Ashura appears floating down he then talks quietly to his earpiece "I found them Persona"

 _[where are you now?]_

"At the school as I feared but it looks like most were smart to get out of there" He then looks at the bulky guy "And the bad news he's Asgardian"

 _[What? Here!]_

"You! We have found your at last! Destroy this building made it too easy for a trap"

Ashura felt suprised "You knew about me and that was your plan! " he got a bit upset that an enemy of asgard appear and wonders low long until more arrive one day he decides to cover activate his helmet to cover his lower face as to prevent any familiarity "No matter it will not succeed as long as I rebel against you"

"Then so be it accursed boy!" He says as his axe and blasts as Ashura dodges it

"Hmph! Let us see if you can survive another devestating energy of an exploding sun created by my whirling axe!" Said the executioner Throws another serious blast

Ashura quickly switched to twilight to block it and absorb the massive blow while JJ grabs Irina and runs off as the explosion blows them off the room.

It pushes him off his feet but the sword took in all the damage

"You still live?!"

"Well if it was powerful then an exploding sun, this school wouldn't be standing" Ashura retorted "woah" his legs still wobble from the vibrating shock

"Now to finish the job!" The executioner took that chance to strike as he said it

Ashura switches back to the axe and blocks his opponents axe "Did you forget us Asgardians recover really quickly?"

"Bah! Everything has its limit...even your strength! I'll shall prove that here and now!" The executioner struggles as he talks

"Heh clearly your bark is worse then you BITE!" Ashura overpowers him as his axe pushes the executioner into the wall causing an impact that forces him down

"Do not underestimate me boy!" His axe glows blue " he uses his axe to cut through space to send earths ice to freeze him, but even though it surrounds him he uses his swords again and slices the ice around him in pieces "Seriously your using ice against a guy with a fire sword...too easy" He swings it around causing things to heat up the atmosphere making the opponent sweat for slight distractions

"Why did you come here?" Ashura asks

"You haven't beaten me yet!" He has about to attack again but Ashura predicted it and threw his axe directly at his axe knocking both far away "You already tried that method" Ashura said As he ran and grabs him then knocks him into the ground...hard "I won now tell me why your here!" He shouted as his own axe came back to his hands

"To meet you of course"

"Huh?"

"The enchantress sees how powerful you are and wonders if you can be a proper adversary for her amusement"

"What?" 'She's here! Of all people for me! If she finds out she'll tell L...him'

But looks back "I'm no ones boy toy!" 'Not to mention I don't want to deal with her choas while dragging boruto into this he doesn't deserve that' Ashura thought

"You will never return to this part of the city am I clear or else...

"Stay your hand boy! I will leave... if you make me an offer"

"What is it?"

The enemy looks at his axe "That enchanted axe it looks so much like the lost axe Jarnbjorn and for ages have I longed for such an axe I desire it more than anything like on earth or asgard" he looks at Ashura's axe longingly "If you pledge your axe to me I shall never return"

'Give up my axe?' Ashura thought 'but this is valuable to my and Thors first weapon I can't just...it's too important'

 _[Do it]_

"Excuse me? "

 _[Don't worry about it, I planned for something like this]_

Ashura felt confused but he had no other alternative. Sure he could kill him but that would only bring more Asgardian villains wanting revenge.

"I hope you know what your doing Persona" he stops whispering

And looks at his enemy "...fine" Ashura said he holds it tight "Just don't come back here"

"Then it is I who have won!"

He gloats as he takes off his helmet As Ashura looks at his face

'Skurge? Well...that explains why he he's been missing in asgard' he lends his hammer to his enemy but as the executioner holds it...

it falls down hard! With his hands stuck "Wha-what is this, this is just like that enchanted mjolnir!"

Ashura looks suprised 'my axe never did that before' He thought 'wwhat did persona do something to it?'

"This is madness! What good can it do to me?" The enemy complained

Suddenly at this shock the executioners arms suddenly turn into branches

"You have betrayed me! You vowed to stay and continue this fight!"

"That voice it is the enchantress!" The executioner says as his legs become branches too "my arms my legs no no!"

"Have you forgottenmy powers of sorcery? Did you think I am called the enchantress for naught!" She says out of nowhere as the executioner tumbles down

"As for you youngling..." smoak pops up as she appears

'That voice! It really is her I was hoping that I would be wrong' Ashura thought as he sees her appearance in her sinister green outfit

"Boy! Save me! Only you can do it!"

Ashura uses it to his advantage " I'll do it only long as you stay away from this place and my weapons!" As the situation forces him to nod

"You still live executioner fine! Then I shall work another spell on you!" She was about to strike again

Ashura uses this time to grab his axe to blast ice to seperate the two and tun towards her

"Come no further warrior! As ab Asgardian yourself you should know nothing can conquer the enchantress!" She warns him "The spells I weave are without limit"

"I know unfortunately" he said which made her glare more "But I've trained enough with someone that knew your tricks so I don't fear spells...well not yours at least" he said confidently ad he remembers his mother and thor and younger brother preparing him.

"Then it is time for you to learn the meaning of fear!" She used her magic on his hammer but used his brother's magic mirror to reflect it "hah!" He said as the reflected blast knocks her falling on her butt but hides the mirror quickly incase she recognizes it "I told you I was prepared and not afraid of your magic"

"But if my power cannot move you what about my beauty!" She quickly resort to that answer

Ashura makes a flat stare hidden under his mask 'really?'

Meanwhile during this conflict Irina got away From JJ and watched the battle without being seen 'incredible'

"Sorry but all that stuff you did made you seem really unattractive for me to stop moving"

Speaking of moving the executioners limbs are slowly becoming normal 'the spell is lifting, I'm becoming myself again!' The executioner thought While Ashura looks 'Uh oh! Better finish this quick!' He takes out his magic sword And activates it

"You two have caused enough fanage and confusion to the mortal population and this planet! This planet is my home and if you dare come back Earth is my protection and I will send you to Odin!..."

Amora looks at that sword "What that sword where did...

"TWILIGHT!" He smashes his attack at a minimum and on the ground. Not to kill them but just powerful enough to send them flying far off into the sky

"I've always wanted to see people fly that high" he said as he stretches "Now to.." he turns around and sees Irina standing behind him and the suprised made me fall

"Gosh Mortal! why have you approach my presence?" He questioned as he was about to turn away

"You can drop the act...Ashura Shoukusuru" that made him stop "Wha" without realizing she took off his helmet "Ahh!" He grabs it back before anyone could see

"I knew it!" She said

"Weren't you carried off somewhere?"

"Don't change the subject, what's an outworlder like you enrolling at this school?"

"I...just wanted to try out a new experience...but what makes you think I'm an outworlder"

"I've watched you fight them and heard the word Asgardian now how come you showed your face in this chaos?" She said

"Someone had to do something"

"What about earth's heroes"

"They didn't show heck there still not here" he looks around "Now if your playing interogation I got a question. What are you?"

She look suprised "wwhat what are you talking about?"

"When I touched your hand earlier it felt...pure and I should know I've met holy figures beFOOREE...! He was interrupted as Irina dragged him away from the street dragging him inside the school and after running to the other side of school, she pushed him inside a broom closet with no one around

"Why'd you..."

"You've said you met holy people before?"

"Yes... tell me you some messenger"

She comically makes a smug face "Far from it my friend" "Behold OW!" She jumps and hits her heaf on the celing and grabs her head as Ashura sweatdrops

"Oow let me start over.." she waves her hands *ahem* "BEHOLD!" she puts her hands on her hips as angel wings pop out of her claim "be blessed that you are in the presence of a real angel"

Ashura raises an eyebrow at her 'She's an angel...she obviously have started as a mortal' Ashura thought

"Eh? You not suprised"

"You sure yournot self proclaiming to be one"

"OI!" She glares at him

"Kidding"

"Your very rude!"

"But how come your here?"

"For...school" she then saw his serious look "And because I represent the angels to monitor this region"

'Hmm...I'm suprised my...relative didn't know about this' Ashura thoughts and looks at her "Who recommended the angels to be here

She then puts her finger on her cheek "I believe it was someone named Angela?"

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH!" Ashura shouted in absolute shock

"Ahh! What's wrong!" She stepped back in fear at his funny reaction

"Did you just say And Angel named Angela?"

"Uh huh?

"And does she have red hair and a angry face"

She nods as an answer

He then slaps his helmet covered head "Unbelievable..."

She blinks "why?"

"Because..." he sighs "She's may grandfathers sister. Or grand aunt for short"

"W-wh-seriously?!" She was shocked

"Yeah so if you meet her could you please not tell her I'm here?"

"But why?" She raises an eyebrow

"Heh heh because she doesn't know"

"You really shouldn't keep secrets to your family" she points and made a scolding tone

"I get it but could you keep it a secret I'm not lying to anyone"

"You lied to the school"

"Technically my friend enrolled me in and I never said I was simple or human for that matter" he explained

"Hmm...maybe if you assist me some tasks I'll consider"

"What?"

"To gain trust you must earn it" Irina said

Ashura slumped his shoulders "fine but can I have my comic back?"

"Sorry but this charade extends the hold"

"Fine..."he has about to leave until "he turns off the closets lights "eh" was all she could say until some crashes and struggles were heard

"Hey!"

*boom*

Ashura flies out of the closet and out of the school 'I must read this comic!' Ashura thought

While Irina walks out seeing the book out of her hands " Wait that wasn't fair it wasn't time yet!" She yelled to him flying away

As he flew up, he contacts Persona "Okay The threats are out of the city"

 _[good work]_

"So when did you tinker with my axe?"

 _[when you were alseep last night]_

He lands on a building to rest "So Persona"

 _[What is it?]_

"I had this thought about your name, because of the identities you picked up, could I have a suggestion?"

 _[If it's cool though]_

"How about...Memoria?"

 _[Memoria?]_

"It's close to your civilian name Mavis and your able to record things like a memory"

 _[...It fits well I'll consider.]_

Meanwhile on the other side of the city the enchantress gets up after getting sent on the other side of

"That sword..." she remembers the design of it

"I may not have figured out your identity...but at least I have a lead" she then chuckles

While in a portal a certain green suited man over hears her "hmm... curious what is Amora up to now?" the trickster said


	5. Chapter 4

**Episode 4: Ashura and** **Genosha**

Ashura is flying around in a pattern to avoid getting hit by throwing debris as he flies around todays next adversary

The sour loser who is throwing said stuff is some guy who looks like a moving statue with a blue cape and blue gloves and boots with dorky eye wear

"So Memoria who is this guy again"

 _[I heard comments in the police station they say he's called the grey gargoyle]_

"Okay so I should worry about this one?"

 _[Oh not much except for the fact that if he touches you, you become stone so the best option would be containment or luring him into a trap]_

"Okay but how?"

 _[Do you see anything that can be used to contain him?]_

he looks around and sees an empty window cleaning stand and flies and grabs the cables...but puts the platform away if course

"You cannot escape me child!" Said the grey gargoyle

'Seriously asgardians and other people calling me young I get it' Ashura thought he says as he twirls the cable and throws one end at the enemy like a whip hitting him hard but as the enemy grabs it Ashura pulls it back which made the enemy trip while Ashura uses that moment to fly around and tie the hard cables around the grey gargoyle with enough cable to clear the distance as the police arrive in the cars

'Perfect timing' Ashura thought as he flies away to the coast slowly for the cops to follow and as he reaches the coast he lets go of the cables dropping the enemy deep into the water

'He's not that deep but I'm sure the authorities could find a way to bring him back in custody' as he flies away

As he looks at a his hidden watch "Oh shoot I'm late for Irina's meetings" he picks up the pace and hurries

 _[honestly how did you let her jump you like that now she compromised us]_

"Don't worry she doesn't know about you plus her she was really quiet" Ashura argued

 _[that's not good enough didn't you say you were taught stealth by your mother?]_

 _"Fine I get it I won't_ let my guard down next time"

The deal for Irina to keep her secret was for Ashura to help her out on school work and other club endevors like fields trips or monsters that effect angel territory 'I just hope I'm not late'

* * *

"Your about 30 minutes late" The angel said tapping her foot

"Sorry a new villian popped up"

"No matter" she brightens up her composure "Now that your here let's go inside..." she slowly points to the building behind her "The statue of famous heroes!" She cheered

"It's it about?" He asks as she suddenly shoves a newspaper infront of his face

"It's this brand new exibit in this art museum that will be a hit!" She said "Right now we're here to ask the maker and to know if it's ready for a field trip to bring the whole class" she explains as they walk in the building "I hear they were originally supposed to put up religious art" she suddenly slumps down "but that got delayed for six more months" She's hugging her knees with a sad aura

"Um... so where's the owner?" Ashura questions to move topic

She gets back to her happy composure "over there" she point to the owners office so he follows in in as she knocks on the office and an old artist walks out "Oh your early" the artist was suprised "Well I guess I should show you around come with me"

The two follow him into the main art room. The artist goes to the corner and turns on the light switch. The lights open to reveal a interesting sight for them to see. The room reveals to have a dozen of statues...but not of famous people but of the super heroes of the past and today

"Wow" Ashura said in awe

"Remarkable" the angel says as she looks at the statues "you mist really spend your time on theses" Irina said

"Oh it's no big deal I had a lot of free time on my hands" while Ashura looks at the statues of Hulk Captain America Iron man Captain Marvel and another round of heroes and looks at a familiar appearance 'oh he made one of uncle thor also' He said as he looks at a statue of thor holding his mighty hammer and turns to see the next in shock

He sees a statue of Spider-Man at the corner and it looks similar to the grand statue of him at asgard but posed in a crawling pose

"Um who's this guy?" Ashura questions the artist

"Him? Where have you been in a cave?" He walks to it and pats the statue it's one of my toughest work "This man was called spiderman one of the lesser known heroes"

"Lesser known...wh

"It's because of the rumors" Irina interupted "What?"

"Awhile back way before you transferred spiderman was labeled as a criminal and turned against the city a few times" she said which shocks him but then turns back to the statue as the artist walks back to the restroom

'These people...they rejected such a hero but praised my 'so called father without knowing him...' he grips his fist

"Something wrong" Irina looks at him

"Are you some of the rumors true?"

"Well there were exploits from the daily bugle about spiderman wirking with villians or stealing or destroying property but after a while I start to notice theres little proof or reasoning...while except for the destruction part and for some reason he just... wounded up and disappeared along with the newcomer hero the mandarin and his dark justice." She shudders "kinda creep if you ask me"

Ashura then looks around with some nervous sweat "If your looking for the mandarin statue the artist couldn't be bothered with him...something about being a hassle"

"Good" his voice gets lower

"What?"

"He doesn't deserve one"

"What are you talking about"

"*sigh* it's nothing"

Irina looks worried until she suddenly remembers "Oh Ashura come look at this" she drags his arm To look away from the Spider-Man statue "What is it?"

She winks "tada!" She presents the Ashura with something shocking. He is looking at a statue of Ashura in his Asgardian attire and weapon "Is that me?"

"Yup I showed the sculpture a picture of you from the school newspaper and he liked it" she leans on the statue "Think of it as a, blessing from heaven for all the work you do at school"

"Someone took a picture of me?...when?"

"Probably when you flew away when we met" Irina said as she looks at the statue but wwith something missing "strange there's no name on the statue"

Ashura looks at her "I shouldn't be suprised I just started my quest and I've yet come come up with a name yet"

* * *

After an hour the two leave the building and say thanks to the sculpture as they left "I should return to the school committee, no doubt they need to hear the news about the exhibit" said the self proclaimed angel

"Okay later"

"See ya Ashura and don't forget you have to help out the library tomorrow amen!" She walked away

"ooh why did she have to remind me" he complained a bit as he went on his own because who knows when Mavis aka Menoria the tome fairy may report him for a new mission. 'I wish I could check out this side of town more but...*gasp* are those comics!' He thought loud inside his head as he saw a near comic book store as he ran towards it.

He opens the door as sees multiple issues of many heroes on each cover and sees a a single man reading with not paying attention. He rings a bell and and the guy stops reading "Oh can I help you young lad?" Said the store owner

"Excuse me mr...Kirby" Ashura looks at the guys name tag as as Ashura takes out a certain comic book"you wouldn't happen to have comic issues of Donald Duck would you?"

* * *

Ashura leaves the shop with a bag of Donald Duck comics in his hand"Heh Heh heh What a bounty!" He said as he takes one out 'recently this character has a lot of my attention ' he thought he thought the character was a minor nuisance but realized how interesting and serious life can be as it always throws harsh obstacles at him and he bounces right back

"I think I will start a collection" he stops to observe one of the covers of the issue. "Then that would be one weird collection said a new voice"Huh" He turns around and sees a girl sitting on the front bench as she leans on her chest and chin on the extensions of the bench'It's the same girl I saw through the window on my first day of school' he thought"So you read Donald Duck?"

"Yeah why?"

"Seems like a waste of time to me" she says but Ashura looks at the bag she has with funny comics "Well I think it's interesting in my eyes also what about the comics your holding right now?"Ashura counter argues

"Don't count there brand new issues" she holds the bag up

"You like reading comics too?"

"I thought it looked pretty obvious" she joked

"Hmm well is this your regular spot?"

"Pretty much after Mr. Lee left to be principal, Mr. Kirby took charge and it's the best spot in town I recommend it "

"I noticed he seems nice"

"He is, he gave me my first comic here" the hooded girl said "I also dabble in a few Donald issues...for example, did you know Donald Duck has a twin sister named Della?"

"WOAH WHAT I didnt get there yet?"

"I know his story needs a heroine" she takes out a comic "here you can borrow this and come back to return " she said as the bus comes and she appears to go in

"Thanks oh wait what's your name?"

"Heh It's May..." she smirked as she and the bus left. So Ashura took a look at the issue which looks to be some sort of graphic novel "The Life and Times of Della Duck?...sounds interesting" then he mini com starts beeping "Oops i should hurry home" he said as he runs

* * *

"Ashura...you shouldn't spend our fianances on comics" Memoria the tome fairy said in a deadpan expression

"Heh sorry got carried away" Ashura was embarrassed but get serious "So what's today's mission?"

The fairy girl checks the radio "fortunately the day is slow so I think that we may have a...

 _~BUZZ BUZZ attention attention just in a bunch of metal scraps is shooting out everywhere outta control and apparently heading to the coast!~_

...dayoff" she finished her interrupted sentence

She runs to the window and yells "Fine but we'r talking about this when you get back!" Memoria Scolded as he flew away.

* * *

Ashura starts to search for the source of the lost metal that mysteriously

"I really shouldbe run off on her like that but I will apologize later" he says as he finds the source of the call "But first I should..." he gets interrupted as he sees a flying dime

"Wha?...WOAH" he dodges a flying bench and a bike and several other metallic objects so he soars upward to avoid getting hit "What?" He saw more stuff come through the area

"Hmm if there going one way then that means if I follow I could find the source" Ashura starts to folow tge flying objects and each object starts to follow so the flying cluster of objects keeps growing and growing

'Hmm as I led my axe to this trail I now feel like this trail is pulling me a bit' he thought to him self 'I believe this is what Mavis may say as a magnetic field'

master he follows he realizes that he left the coast 'wow so who ever this is isn't from The city'. He then notices the metal moving faster so Ashura keeps up the pace.

After about almost an hour of flying, Ashura has been following the metal for a awhile now "whoever does this might be pretty powerful" he then notices that the destination leads to the middle of nowhere until he sees a small peak and as he continues to follow the view becomes a great big Unknown island

"An island in this area?" Ashura was confused "Memoria bought an atlas before and she didnt mention an island thats this far or close to Western Africa" he then flies fast enough to see a city. As he enters the islands range he sees that the whole area. No the whole island is comprised of metal. "I think I may know what the metal is used for."

but as he floats down he sees the people but are...physicality different and dress odd

"Could they be offworlders or originated outside the realm like me?"

 _[Actually originated from this planet]_ Mavis said from the com

"What do you mean?" Ashura asked

 _[Have you ever heard of the term mutants?]_

"Yeah Irina mentioned mutants like some guy named mesmero wandering about"

 _[well its rumored that theres a hidden island where mutants go to to escape human descrimination]_

"You think this may be it?"

 _[Either you found the destroyed base Asteroid M, or you found the hidden island of Genosha]_

"Oh so you think the culprit who caused the hysteria back home may be a mutant?"

 _[If so, keep your guard up, each mutant has different powers sometimes more than one]_

Ashura then flies to the center of the city and at a close distance as he flies he sees more people preoccupied with minor things while some just look carefree. And on the other side of his vision he sees some kids p

Playing games with the powers"Looks like fun"

 _[Focus Ashura you're on a mission]_

 _"Right" he said_

 _[Now just follow the trail and you'll find the culprit]_

"Okay I think I see the source...woah" Ashura stops and sees the location. He sees a gigantic metallic citadel that looks to be bigger than the rest of the buildings

He starts to land 'if I can go sneak by I may catch the cultprit by suprise' he thought to himself as he starts to walk around the large area. In his way he sees a giant rose garden "I see they have a garden to add a gentle side to this environment he walks around and something catches his eye. A female with green hair with a green outfit walking to her balcony at that exact tall citadel about to read a book. But suddenly she spots him. Not knowing what to do Ashura just waved back to her. She made a timid look and took a step away.

"Huh? I wonder what's that about" he said as he walks further but without looking he bumps into someone "Oof hey watch it"

"Me? This area is off limits too...Ashura?"

Ashura turns and sees a familiar face a brown hair female dressed in red "Wanda?!" His helmet shows his face "What are you doing here?"

"I live here what are you doing here?" She retorted

"Seriously? I guess that means your a mutant too" He said

"Does it change things?"

"Course not I owe you for saving my brothers back from menma" he said well Wanda smiles at the mention of boruto "how is he by the way"

"He's doing well, anyway if your wondering why I am here I tracked down a trail of metal scraps and objects from newyork leading to this location"

Wanda rubs her head "Oh not again"

"huh?"

"It's my father" she said

"Huh...come to think of it you never told me about him" he said as he took a flower from behind

"I have my reasons come on let me show you inside" she starts to lead him inside the building as the green hair girl looks from the balcony

* * *

Inside Ashura was given a tour of the first five floors "So what's this place meant for"

"It's supposed to be a beacon of Genesis while at the same time a dorm for the elite mutant defenders of the island...oh and my families house"

"That's nice of him"

"pfft, it's probably used to inflate his overly dramatic ego" said a sudden voice as a teen with white hair appeared between them "Oh you must be Pietro Wandas brother" he sticks his hand out to him

Pietro teases a little and shakes his hand very quickly "Pleased to meet ya I heard of ya to from her constrain mentions of Bo...OW!" He gets interrupted as Wanda smacks him beside the head

"Anyway there's someone I'd like you to meet" she said suddenly one of the doors opened and walks out a new teen

A teenage boy about Ashuras age with brown hair with red sunglasses scratching his morning hair wreck. He yawns until he notices the people in the same hall as him "Oh, umm morning"

"Do you mean him?" Ashura asks her

"Well no but his on the list, Ashura meet Scott Summers" she introduces the teen to Ashura

"On the list?"

"Yup" Pietro said "teen from another world, meet a hero from another time, Wanda figured you would have something in common"

"Oh nice to meet ya Scott" he shakes his hand "likewise" he replies back "So how did you guys find a mutant out of time?"

"We don't have enough details for it yet, only just that we found him unconscious on the shores of the island a couple weeks ago" they said as they all started to walk together

"Oh I guess I could see some...similarly" Ashura thought about his position 'still Scott sounded like he didnt have a choice, but I had one when I left'

"So would your dad be okay to talk to an asgardian?" He said

"Well your father used the phoenix force once so that makes you part mutant" pietro mentions

Ashura just stops..."Of course I am" he headslapped himself but the continues to walk which confuses them "Oh My father brought a lot of shame to my family"

"It couldn't have been that bad" Pietro said

"He invaded Ashura's homeworld and beat up his entire family and killed an innocent man" Wanda said

Pietro was really shocked "...whaaaa"

Ashura enhales sharply "Yeah..."

"Um...well...yeah okay we are well you aint alone on tnis, our dad didnt some crazy stuff"

"Not sure how bad that can be compared to the mandarin"

"Our dad is magneto...the mutant terrroist" he said

"Magneto? I've only heard rumors if him" Ashura was suprised

"Yup dear old papa has stole from people, kill for hire, even try to fight the other heroes" Pietro said

"So when he found me, it was awkward" Scott said for...certain reasons

"Well does he have a reason?"

Wanda grabs her arm to think "We believe it's to save mutantkind but he may do this out of his own benefit"

Ashura thinks'so it's either a means to an end or worse a cover-up' though he puts those thoughts away "So when do I meet this person?" They reach the end of the halls

"When we open this door of course" wanda opens the giant metal doors above which reveals a massive room of a medival throne room with giant windows and there's little color due to the metal around

And at the throne sits..."I was no expecting a guest" said magneto he wears a metallic purple abd red suit. With a metal helmet which shadows his face

"I'm what your say unexpected" Ashura joked

"Well judging from your attire I expect you must be from thors world of origin"

"You've fought with thor?"

"I had my reasons now you must either be on business or do you wish to join us"

"I was told a bunch of various metals were sent flying to an unknown location" he takes some steps close "It lead to your location"

"What of it?"

"It's causing panic and your destroying and stealing what's not yours." Ashura says to him

"Take a look outside" the magnetic man said

Ashura floats to the window "what about it?"

"Thoses are homes to an endangered race...our race"

"Our...race?"

"Oh I overheard your conversation, this problem just effects your heritage as well..." he said

"Yeah...I take it you tried to recuit him"

"Oh I have, but he was very difficult to enlist"

"I don't blame you some people can get on your nerves" Ashura looks down 'and leave an emotional scar that can never heal'

"Wanda also inforned me of the crisis you've faced, I apologize for you home"

"Its nothing you need to worry about" Ashura said "Why are you bringig this up"

"Just to tell you my perspective is much different then that of your father, I simply wish to restoire greatness to save our race of mutant kind"

"And the metals"

"Just to add some construction material for the new homes and working enviroments" he points outside as Ashura looks out the windows. He sees instantly sees new buildings being built while other mutants are heping out with the construction "If humans could afford so much resource, I doubt so they wont miss mere metal" the metal ruler said

'Amazing'

"Pretty impressive right" Wanda said

Ashura turns away and thinks"I know this places has had such rumors but I cant believe 'he' could never see this" But Ashura turns "But why are you so far from civilization?"

"...because humanity will never accept us" Magneto said with sour on his tone

Ashura could tell there was something off about ehat he said but then he looks at Scott like he's looking away

"But have you tri..."

"He has tried before Ashura" Wanda said with a sad face "but you know how other people can never change" she said

Ashura looks concerned "I get that but it never hurts to try more I have met nice people"

"Do they know your part mutant?" Pietro said seriously

Ashura stops "Then what's stopping them from turning on you" magneto said

But Ashura realizes but remembers something and something

"One knows and she's okay that I am one" Ashura says which shocks them all

'Mavis scanned me the day we met so she already knows' Ashura thought as he rubs his knows "and she's not a mutant" he said

Magneto was not pleased by the reply "One mortal doesn't signify all of humanity"

"True but if she could accept me, then who's to say there's more out there" Ashura said like there's nothing wrong. But before anything could escalate wanda intervened

"Let us end conversation" She said

Her father returns to his tone" very well since your here how would you like a tour of the island?"

"Um sure" he accepts and right after he answers the door opens revealing the green haired girl again "Um am I interrupting" said the new girl

"Not at all Lorna" Wanda said "Ashura this is my little sister Lorna"

Ashura walks to her "Oh nice to meet you" he said and he gives out his hand but she is hesitant about the gesture

"Huh? Oh I guess a handshake does seem weird to me too" Ashura said

"It's not that She's shy" Wanda said

"Oh heh It's okay, I'm patient with kids back at asgard so shy people are no stranger to me" Ashura

"Yeah it could be a problem later on" Wanda said but as a thought occured she snapped her fingers "Lorna could give you the tour"

"What?" The greeen haired girl said

"Okay"

"Wait"

"It's settled" wanda said

"You sure Wanda letting our kid sister lead a complete stranger who may do unspeakable acts" Pietro joked while Lorna blushes

"Course not I'm no fool" she points to Scott "Your new Scott you go with them" he wasn't paying attention "Sorry what were you saying?"

* * *

Outside Ashura with his two guides recently exit

As they traveled by foot they walked to the center of the city "I didn't lose my hearing, she chose me to be tour guide to make some friends" Lorna said

"How come?" Scott said

"Because I mostly stay at home cooped up either reading or spending time working on the family gardens" she said

"Well in that case it would be nice to make new friends, so where do we go first?" Ashura said in a cheerful mood

"Oh well I was given a map incase I need to explain" she takes out the map and reads it out loud "Here we are at the heart of the city that's one stop and this tour will have six to seven stops"

"This will be interesting then" Ashura said

 **Montage moment:**

In the first stop Lorna showed them the main city still growing which is the busiest spot on genosha. So she pointed to which workers headed to. They could even see her tall needle like house from their

in the second stop, they reached the theater district of the city, Ashura looks at the binking lights, multiple clouds, and lots of signs. This must that this is the loudest area in genosha. Scott tells Ashura that the currency is is same at America. Scott buys them a hotdog for each of them. It was Lorna's first experience eating middle class food as she was given royal like food for awhile. It made Ashura drool thinking about the meals back at asgard

In the third stop was the nearby forest, for some reason the numberis animals haven't appeared yet, as Lorna said the secret shipment of animals never showed up yet. Ashura finds it kind of a shame with all this space but no company but the see a lake and spend an hour relaxing, eating left overs for a picnc and even dipping their feet in. Ashura even had to push scott to let him enjoy himself because he looked bored. It loosened him up by getting him to wrestle in the water. It made Lorna giggle at the rough housing.

The fourth stop, is the docking bay and wharf, Ashura sees a ship that contains newcomers. He listens to Lorna explaining that mutants that ever wish to go to genosha ride on boat. Ashura also sees a local fishing ground. Scott saw this to get even and push Ashura over the dock.

* * *

The last stop was at the the islands aquaduct and as the tour was nearing it's end, the sun was about to set so they decide to rest at the ledges of one of the bridges

"That was actually fun" Lorna said

"It did feel right to stretch in awhile" Scott said

"Maybe I should visit here on vacation" Ashura said

Lorna was confused "Why not stay?"

"Because I already have a home with people that still care about me" He said as he walked with them "So where to now?"

"That's about the end of the tour" Lorna said "I actually enyoyed the time we had"

"Aww thats it?"

Lorna look away"well...I couldnt possibly think of...except there"

Scott on the otherhand looked intrigued with narrowed eyes" You know a place do you?"

"W-what no!"

"No way you do could we go please!" Ashura said to her

"Ummm" she was hesitating

"I promise no one will no" Ashura was up on her face which made it hard for her to look away "I guess I could show you the basement of the city" she rubs her arm in an awkward position

"Yes!" Ashura was excited while Scott acted cautious

* * *

After a long walk back to the center of the city Lorna lead to to asecret passage that leads to a hidden area that takes about 5 minutes of walking down some stairs. Each step was so loud it led to multiple echoes in the staircase. Afterwords leading to a door "Now promise you wont tell"

They nod in agreement and in doing so lorna opens the door which leads to something Asura did not expect. His eyes widen in shock as he sees,

A hidden whole massive room of multiple mutants in electronic cages "wha-what is this place" Ashura said

"Its a prison of dangerous criminals"

"Even genosha has criminal?"

"Father told me that they dont agree to the laws of genosha" lorna explains

"Sounds fishy, if I'm not too nosy what kind of laws did they break to get in here" Scott said

"I...dont know father didnt tell me" Lorna realized while Scott looked serious'I should have known he's still the same magneto' Scott thought in detest

"So is this the secret Lorna?" Ashura said

"no this is the pathway to the suprise" she walks over and heads to some sort of center control. She activates it and out summons slowly multiple body sized capsules "Lorna do you know what your doing?" Scott said in concern

"Actually I'm just pressing what I saw father do" she said as she opens them revealing something surprising that makes Ashura eyes widen in horror

"Oh no..." He said

what at he saw are unconscious bodies of remaining exos offline

"Lorna where did your father get these things" Scott didn't trust the look of how they appear with narrowed eyes

"He said they were refuge mutants that lost there way" she said as Ashura was shaken in anger

"Lorna...these are no mutants you father lied to you" Ashura said

"What?"

Scott looks at Ashuras facial expressions "You know these things don't you?"

"These things destroyed MY HOME!" he shouted "Attacked those I cared about" he slowly takes out his sword " and brought other worlds to ruin!"

"My hunch was right" Scott said "Magneto is planning something big"

"Scott what are you saying?" Lorna said

"Didn't your father tell you about the stuff he did long ago?" Scott said "Or wanda told you?"

"What?"

"Your father has been harboring dangerous criminals"

"What no he wouldn't "

"Lorna these things attacked my home and they tried to kill your sister"

She looked shocked "Wanda helped me during the invasion it's why I owe her" Ashura said

"And i didn't want to say this" Scott takes out a newspaper article tht he throws to her "So I'll show you"

"But newspapers were impossible to get how..."

"I asked Wanda to give me articles to keep up with modern times" Scott said as she reads an article "I...I..."

"What is going on here why are you in this chamber!"

They hear a loud voice as magneto was floating down "Id expect a guest to not violate the sactum of my home" he makes a glare

"You...why do you have the exos here!" Ashura said

"Some young as you may not understand"

"Stay back or I'll fry up the you with ten thousand volts" Ashura aims his axe "

Magneto is not worried "Firing lightning in a metal room with your fellow mutants around you I thought you were bright"

"Then all" Ashura was about to take out his sword until it was pulled away by a magnetic force

"You have no idea what you brought over you home" Scott said

"And I dont not approve of liars that fake the memory, Thats right I'v kept my eye on you for some time summers" he removes scotts visor which makes him close his eyes

"As I said before you wouldnt understand the use for why I need these machines"

"Enlighten me then" Ashura said

"Hmmph this is a means of protection when they wake, I will use them to aid me when I walk through mans land"

"What? That's crazy there very dangerous they masscared most of the skurlls and kree"

"Why cant you realize that I'm doing what's best for our kind" erik said

"Because this idea could cause more harm then good did you onow that those things almost killed your daughter?" Ashura said

Lorna was frightened by this outcome'If I knew this would happen I would have never lead to tbis room so she walks over to the one of the exos. She opens one of the caskets

But that got eriks attention "Lorna what are you doing"

"It's just a bit of insurance to see if there lying" she says as she touches the torso which causes a magnetic charge on the body

*boom*

It causes a wave that pushes them away

Then made every stop and look until the exos eyes turn on

 **ENEMIES OF MANDARIN INITIATING EXTERMINATION**

Those robots break out and start blasting everyone

Wanda and Pietro later charge in the room "Father whats go...Oh No What have you done father?!"

"Stay out of this WaAhhh" magneto was stuck in the back by the distraction which forced him out of the wall...hard

"Wow that thing just took dad down in one hit" quicksilver

Lorna gets up and gives scott back his visor "Sigh..." he adjusts his visor as he says "Because his massive ego made him let his guard down"

Ashura retracts his weapin back to his hand "We can't let these things escape no mutant will be safe if they do!"

He runs and stands between wanda and pietro but before the strike Scott shots some of their blasters and when they charge they suddenly force back to see Lorna holdung them but she gets blasted near the foot that pushes her down but pietro quickly grabs her and scott as a single line

"And how do we do that?" Quicksilver says

"Anyway way we can!" Wanda says and scowls as they start to charge

All five charge as Scott blasts heir feet to slow them down while Lorna rips out the metal walls to use as group shield to guard them.

Ashura swings his axe the cut the exos limbs while pietro scatters the torn limbs away so they wont repair. A blast scratches him in the arm but he cuts the weapon the robot holds

Wanda uses this oppurtunity to force waves at the damaged robots so Ashura thows the axe at some of the bots. As she uses her hex abilities to get them to blast each other Quicksilver pushes some exos between the blasts as Scott blasts that same spot

As Ashura's turns around he sees magneto getting up he flies to him and forces him on the wall. "You have no idea what you just unleashed" Ashura mutters to his ear but a magnetic force pushes him back a bit

"I must do what I must for the future of mutantkind"

Ashura uses the axe to hit the field that forces magneto back so the enemy forces Ashura back bt he just punches the field to keep him at a distance "Ill have you know that I fought thor once"

That made Ashura frown a bit so he uses jarnbjorn and fills it with his elenrs toslam on the ground which hits up the ground magneto was on breaking his concentrationso Ashura hits him with a ice wave

"But I trained with him" Ashura said but the exos noticed them an prepares to shoot so Lorna hit forces the robots to bump onto the others that makes them misdurect shooting the ceiling and the debris lands on magneto"Gaah!"

"Father!" Lorna says as she looks at the robots and her hands glow green and her energy grows bigger and hits them with a magnetic blast and crushes them and covers them with over multiple metal walls.

"Quick nows our chance" Scott says as he blasts them with full force and quicksilver spins around so fast making the metal melt. While wanda with leftover phoenix powers heats it up.

Finally Ashura takes out his fire blade and charges it up "Scott lift make an open route!" As that makes scott turn his head and blasts the corner of the wall. "Got it"

"Lorna move the enemy outside!" Ashura said as lorna moves it out of frustration

""Thanks" Ashura says as he then flies out "and flies out the door seeing the masive metal ball already high in the sky "Okay now..." he charges his sword even further until...

"TWILIGHT!" He aims and makes a super hard slash thats so big and bright slash that flies out and hits the metal ball which causes a massive explosion so big it brighten up around all of Genosha to see.

Ashura just justs down now "Phew..." he sighs in relief "That was just too close" Ashura wipes tbe ssweat from his face.

* * *

A few moments have passed now so Ashura and Scott find a hidden raft and are now at the beach prepared to set off

"You sure you want to leave this place Scott?"

"Now that magneto sees me as an enemy he may never stop its for the best" he folds his arms. "It was nice of you to release those other mutants"

"After what laws Wanda told me it didnt feel right, so where will you go?" Ashura asks

"Not sure, I have been alone for awhile"

Ashura was a bit sad "mmm... Oh Hey I got an idea"

"What do you mean?"

"You could stay at my place"

"What?"

"Dont worry my place has a,lot of rooms" Ashura said as he got up in his face "Well..." Scott was hesitant

"Um...is that spot open for one more" Said a third voice

They look to see "Lorna? What are you doing here?" They see her with two bags

"I just realized my own father has been lying to me for long time I just...I need a break" she looked sad

"...alright"

"Really?"

"What?" Scott said

"They turn to scott "So what do you say Scott?" Ashura offers

Scott turns his head and thinks about it "Okay I'll take up your offer" Scott shakes his hand "Oh and if we team up, call me Cyclops" scott smirks

* * *

In the middle of the ocean,

"So do you know where your going?"

"Usually my friend Memoria tells me where to go but I think magnetos attack disrupted the link" Ashura said

He sees lorna looking sad "Something wrong" that gets her attention

"Oh nothing" she waves her hands in denial "I just realized I left my garden at home"

Ashura then remembers what he took "Hey" she looks at him as he takes out one of her flowers in shock as he puts it on her hair

"As a reminder of your home and something to help start a new one when we get to New York" Ashura says which makes Lorna smile "Thank You"


	6. Chapter 5

**Episode 5: Ashura, the blue tailed boy, and the new classmate**

 **(Opening destinys prelude Nana Mizuki)**

As they got tired of riding the long way Ashura decides to carry the raft and fly them home

"So this new york, what's it like" Lorna said

"Actually I've only lived there not too long but to tell you it's veey interesting with the lights and vast crowds" Ashura said

"So not that much different from when I was last there" Cyclops said as he just laid back and rest but then realize something "Hmm Ashura we'v been airborne for quite some time, do you know where we're going?"

"Of course I do"

* * *

They landed on mainland problem was when the they looked at the sign

Welcome to Germany as the sign implied

.

.

.

"Or maybe I don't" Ashura looks away in embarassment

Scott sighs " I knew it"

"Well it was dark when we left Genosha" Ashura said

"So this is not you home?" Lorna said

"No" they both said forgetting she was there so she didn't know that they took a wrong turn.

Ashura starts to walk ahead "Come on, let's go find a place for directions" he starts to lool around 'it would be easier if my pet was here' he thought in a quiet complaint

* * *

As they walked in to town they decided to go into the middle of a nearby town

"We've been walking for two hours when will we find a place to rest" Lorna said

"There should be a nearby inn in this town" Scott said as he tries the look at the buildings depicting if there are places to rest or to get a, map or directory

Ashura does his part to help look around and notices something odd and he looks around "Hey does anyone notice that there are no people around"

Scott realized what he said and said "That explains why no one talked about what were wearing" he said as he looked around attempting to spot anyone

"Hey guys" they both see lorna pointing at an open building "Could this be an inn" she is in the air looking at high floor windows which are shown to have beds so she floats down too look at the first floor "and look a bunch of pamphlets" she looks at the first floor window with maps and and manuels "Theres maps to tell us where we are"

"That's great news" Ashura said he says as he's about to check it out until he suddenly stops.

He starts to hear something and it starts to get louder, "Hey you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Scott asked he then stops to hear "Yeah I hear people"

"It sounds like a crowd" Lorna said

"Then let's check it out" Ashura said as he flies scott to the sound of attention "Hey!" As he was suprised and lorna follows as she flies too.

As they arrive, they jump onto a nearby rooftop to see the commotion

"What are they doing?" Lorna said

"They look the be surrounding something" as they see what there going to they see.

They see a tall lanky scrawny blue boy with yellow eyes and a demon like tail

"Is that a blue guy" Scott said

"I did not know they had elves in midgard"

Lorna looks "no wait, hes a mutant" and see a villager take out a stake while she gasp "Hes in danger!"

Knowing what she said "on it" Ashura jumps off of the building ledge and onto the frey.

He lands infront of the boy "Back off!" And summons a gust off wind with his axe to knock the villagers off there feet and a few steps away.

Ashura turns and walks to the mutant as he fidgets "woah wait" so the blue guy steps back "It's okay" he gives out his hand to him which surprises him but has no choose to comply as Ashura carries him and flies back to scott and lorna

"Got him let's go" as lorna uses the metal to carry the new guy as Ashura carries Scott

* * *

They flew away a lot after a few hours, and with luck found an airport. But the only problem is what to do with this new guy. Ashura walks to the blue guy "um can you understand what I say?"

"Uh yes th-thank you from saving me frommy ordeal" he starts to shake his hand

"Its no trouble so what's your name"

"Oh my apologies I am Kurt. Kurt Wagner"

"So where's your home" Lorna said

""Uh about that, I was raised in a circus but my foster family lives far but I had to lure the mob away so they wouldn't be branded as demon horders"

"Yikes" the group thought while scott didn't look suprised at those reasons.

"Well I'm Bringing my friends to America wanna come?" Ashura said

"What?!" His friends said

"Um are you sure" Kurt said

"Positive my place has lots of room" he lets hand out "Don't worry there's no trouble"

Kurt started to pace a bit and after some thinking "Alright then I thank you for you hospitality" he takes his hand

"Cool, now we just need to find a plane because I don't know if I can carry all three of you back without getting lost" they look around the airport and see "hey what about that plane" they see a small trave syle airplane "

"Good we just need a map and someone to fly it" Ashura said

"Oh um I have a map" kurt takes one out" useful as I am alone

"I'll drive" scott said suprising them "My dad was a pilot and he taught me how to drive" he shakes his shoulders "lets go" as the four walk to the airplane ports and hopped the fence and ran to the the nearby plane stop and its small station. So as the reach the plane Scott tries to open the dood "ughh it's locked"

"I'll force it open" Ashura tries to but scott stops "no you might cause attention with the noise"

"Let me try" Kurt said as he looks through the planes window and

*bamf*

"Woah he blew up!" Ashura said

*knock knock*

They hear knocking and see kurt from the window "wow" Lorna said then hear clicking and the door opens "all aboard" kurt joked

"Oh wow " lorna said as they all got on and she used her magnetic powers to create a key for scott to turn on. "Okay everyone buckle up" he starts the plane and the plane slowly moves until it speeds up and starts flying

"So how did you do that?" Ashura asked

"It's my special ability, sight teleportation" kurt said

"Sight?"

"Yes It's not like those other warping stuff seen on tv" he explains "I have to see where I'm going otherwise...I might be in a messy situation"

Realizing what he meant "ooooh" he feels awkward thinking about the worst case scenario "well we'll help you be careful with thoses powers kurt"

"Thanks" kurt smiled

* * *

*knock knock*

The door opens

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL?!"

"Heh heh" Ashura shows Memoria her ear piece "the mission messed up my minicom" he passes it to her

"Sigh well I suppose I can fix it"

"As for why I was late Mavis wellll... those rooms we have are still free right?"

She looks suspicious "why?"

Ashura twiddles some thumbs and looks nervous "welllll I may have brought us some new friends " he takes a step back to show her Scott Lorna and Kurt

.

.

.

"Uh you okay is it possible too..."

"WHAT PART OF SECRET DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!" She yelled

* * *

 **2 weeks ago**

In a small neighborhood a brown haired braded girl with a scarf and glasses starts wandering the streets

"Stupid mom, Stupid jobs, Stupid task, stupid hassle of life" she walks in irritation and looks very tired. She tries to rub her feet as she feels some aching on her feet.

"I need to sit down" she stops and leans on a motorcycle but accidentally knocks a bunch of the cycles down

"Uh oh" she suddenly sees a bunch of gangsters that spotted her in rage so she runs away

She starts to zig zag through the town and makes some turns near a dark alley "Gosh its already one day and I'm running for my life" she kicks a can so for it hits that unknownly hits something hard with a clank noise and blue light got her attention so decides to remove the garbage and see a yellow and black robot thats rusty and has sparks on his limbd6

"An Iron man suit?" She said

"No" said the suit "aah!" She said as she fell back suddenly she hears some noise as the gangsters are coming

"Uh I need help?

"Help?" And she's a worried look on her face and sees aggressive people running towards them

So the robot stands up "very well" he shoots out a repulsor blasts at them just non lethal enough to knock them unconscious

"Let's go" he lifts her bridal style "wha! What are you" she looks embarrassed and the both fly away "Doiinnngggggg!" She yells in midair

* * *

The two land in a roof of a apartment complex

"Quick lets go inside" she said she drags the dirty robot inside as he rips the door out to enter the building. So she lifts her shoulder to walk him inside "Why are you so heavy?"

"I'm made of space metal"

She had wide eyes and slapped her forehead "of course you are"

As the walk in the hall the robot makes her stop "wait" he looks st one door "what is it?" He scans the room "he goes to the knob and unlocks it with a mini screwdriver laser and opens "This apartment is not used and empty so no one will suspect it we are safe here"

"How do you know this?"

"I just do"

They go inside and she closes the door from behind

She helps set the bot on the wall and runs to look at the window "no one's there" she walks back and sits next to him "where good"

"Good" the robot said

"So what is this place?" She asked

"An abandoned suite in a unsuccessful apartment" He moved a bit "Not many people live here"

"Smart"

"So what's a human like you doing out so late"

"Eh I got kicked out of my home"

"Sounds trivial"

"Pfft tell that to my mom"

"I can't I don't know where she is"

"Just an express tinman"

"Oh"

After a minute of silence the girl finally broken the tension "sooo"

"So what?"

"Would it be okay if I crashed here with you for awhile"

"What?

"Face it you need money for parts...I mean sure you can Download money but you need someone to check it and purchase in person"

"Fine"

"Yes!" She soon chills and leans on him "Names Asada"

"Call me Mainframe"

* * *

A about a few days later,

"Okay everybody" Memoria calls out to Ashura and their own roommates

"I downloaded enough money and snuck under the citizenship board enough times to give each of you a passport, ID card, and false school records and new medical records as the tome fairy passes to Kurt Scott and Lorna.

"Sigh school again...welp least I'll get fresh start" Scott angsts

"I never went to a public school before, I bet it would be fun" lorna said

"Um what am I supposed to do causes" kurt points at his appearance

"Oh" memoria takes something out of her pocket and throws it to him "Put this on" she said as kurt catches it

He catches a silver wrist and puts it on

"Now press the adjustment your left" she instructs as kirt presses it and weird phase buzzing happens

"Woah" lorna said

He looks like a human version of himself "Woah I look human "

"Its a holo phaser" she mentioned "just keep your hands, fur and tail at a distance" she said as kurt looks at the mirtor

"I'm not suprised shes a genius at everything" Ashura complemented her as she blushes slightly

"Bless you Memoria" kurt said politely as she smiled "your welcome now follow Ashura out everyone"

* * *

As the classes Started Irina starts the class announcements

"Today we have new students so please treat them well"

"Scott summers" he waved and point

"Lorna Dane its a plessure"

"Kurt Wagner I'm glad to meet you all" as they start to take there seats

"And that's not all" Irina said which suprised Ashura

"A sudden tranfer student just registered yesterday" she points to the door "Come on out new girl" as a new girl with brown hair with a cute face covered in a scarf pops out and walks into the classroom

"This is a transfer student from the asian lands Asada "

While the new girl just nods

"Take your seat next to Ashura" Irina suggested and the new girl walks and sits without saying a word.

"Hi there" Ashura said

She said nothing

"I just realized Our names rhyme" he tried to brighten up the conversation

"Mm" she mumbled

'Mmm what to say' "not much of a talker are you?" He said as she made a slight glare he turns away on instinct less avoid a women's temper then he caught a smell

*sniff* "What?" He was suprised

* * *

Asada walked out of the class room in prepared for break As Ashura walked by with a book c that period seemed really challenging right?"

"Not really...if you paid attention more you'd find it quite easy"

He stopped to realize she was now taking to him "oooh so your not shy" as she made a glare

'So I noticed something while we were at class...a smell"

"Are you coming on to me" she flinched

"Uh no whqt I meant was...

He got interrupted as a a bunch of of hands covered his eyes

"Guess who"

"Wha?" Ashura broke out of the hold to see a familiar face

"So you go to midtown?"

"Your the girl who gave me the Della Duck comic" he pointed at "nice issue be the way, really Expressed its detail"

"Its May"

"Nice to see you again " he said but noticed something as he took a step back

"Whats wrong"

"Well...I just wondered have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Uh no I'd think I remember a haircut like yours" she she invades his personal space to ruffle his hair as he pushes her off

"Sorry I guess you have that familiar appearance someone would know"

She makes an attractive pose "Youd have to be very lucky to meet a girl woth a figure like mine"

He shrugs "I guess...about the appearance part" he then remembered

"Oh I almost forgot I got to introduce you to someone, hey A...

He turns around and sees that she left him behind "Asada?"

While may was suprised "Asada is here!"

He looks confused "Do you know her"

"Um yes! We err...used to go to the same school" she pops out a sweatdrop

"You okay?"

"Yes my tongue slipped" she then quickly walks away "I'll see you again later" she then runs out of sight

"Hmm..."'odd'

* * *

After all the classes ended, Ashura had some free time since Irina didn't call for a task.

"It has been awhile since Ive had me-time, maybe I can finally try a that ice cream or maybe try out a burger that Boruto keeps praising about." He takes out his wallet to see if he has enough as he prepares to go into a shop until...

*ahhhhhh!*

"Sigh I guess that'll have to wait" he turns around "wait for me food place" he then flies off into somewhere to change

* * *

"What do you want from me?!" Asada said as shes positioned like a bug caught in a giant spider web

"Answers first of all whats an aesir doing at a mortal school" mayhem said with her symbiotic suit constantly moving

"What?" Her covers been blown" I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh don't play dumb, I know you very well and where you came from"

"What are you?"

"Hey whats...IS THAT A GIANT SPIDER WEB ?!" Ashura in his armor and helmet flew as he caught the attention of both girls

"Oh what a familiar smell, your costumes changed but I remember that aura and flying stance"

"What are you...wait..." I remember you" Ashura glared "Your were part of my HIS army when he attacked my home!" He yelled

"Oh cool your jets aesir I didn't fight in your war" mayhem didn't drop her cook demeanor

"But you let it happen you just watched it and did nothing to stop it!" Ashura said

"Called for snack duty?" She lied

"It doesn't matter what role you played you have the gull the come back here tormenting a mortal"

"A mortal? Wow shouldn't you know your own kin when you see it?"

"Kin?"

"Yup shes..." she gets interrupted as a sudden laser ahots the webs and a golden blur catshes Asada away

"What?" Mayhem said in suprise but Ashura took this chance and tackled her down

The two landed hard on a roof top creating a small crater "hry you could have killed me?!"

"Don't lie to me, Thor told me that klyntars protects their hosts" Ashura stated as she made a 'tch' noise

"Now to take you down!" He charged but she webbed his small cape down which pulled him back "hey!" She jumped and landed hard on his torso with a loud bang.

"That was dirty"

"Maybe but coming from the future teaches you a thing or two about asgardians positions" she said as ashura took the chance to take her in a bear hug hold "Guuh" she grunted "gotcha!"

"Guu...I..didnt...know you cared..." she did the elements as she used her webs to grab the ground as she pulled two concrete to slam into him but Ashura saw this and destroyed the concretes

But used this chance to web his helmet and pull it out 'oh no not this time'as Ashura did a flip and take out a small cloth to cover his face

"Now to huh? Whered she go?" As two hands came from the ground and pulled him down"wha?"

She bursts off the rooftop "Sorry I'd like to humiliate you more but I got better things to do as she blew a kiss and swing away

"What?" He bursts out and starts to fly to her path "Your not getting away so..." he goes around the building to see her not there "again?"

* * *

He finds his helmet and decides to deal with mayhem later. "Right now he nedds to find Asada if shes alright"

He then sees something as he sees Asada being carried safely by a gold and black robot

"Is he that iron man guy...no its a robot isn't it?" He takes a look at how damaged the robot is as both go inside

"So that symbbiote lady wants her, not just for the kin part...but now she has a machine?" He said outloud :I should che..." he then hears police sirens "sigh if she's safe then I have time to visit her another time, Time to go again"

While Asada hears a loud noise in the sky and turns to see nothing and sees no thought of it as she takes out her phone and opens up a video of Ashura fighting mayhem.

"I wonder how much this will sell?"

* * *

 **Chapter end**

 **To all MARVEL fans young and old, please remember the founder of Marvel Stan "the man" Lee**


End file.
